Cascade d'OS
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Vous les connaissez tous, vous les aviez peut être déjà visité, vous pensiez les connaitre sur le bout des doigts! Vendôme, Tours, Orléans, Deauville, Caen, Biarritz, Avignon, Versailles et Saint-Germain, pour ne citer qu'eux, sont bien plus que des représentants, ils sont avant tout des jeunes gens hors du commun! /!\ Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri /!\
1. La fête des moissons

**NDA: Salutation enflammée mes chère compatriotes hétaliens! Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fiction, Cascade D'OS, qui comme son nom l'indique est un recueil d'OS en tout genre! Attendez vous réellement à tout car autant mes deux premiers protagonistes, Vendôme et Tours sont plutôt calmes (outre le fait de Tours est assez... euh... libertine?) préparez vous à voir mes chers petit bébés complètement tarés! Alors voilà je n'en dit pas plus, à vos lunettes fanfiqueurs! **

**Pour la compréhension du texte:**

**Vendôme: Bastien (inspiré trèèèèèès largement de mon ami du même nom) (anecdote nulle)**

**Tours: Victoire (Toujours ****inspirée d'une amie mais tout le monde s'en contre fiche mais bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein! ****.)**

**Bonne lecture camarades communistes! **

* * *

Tout les ans à l'occasion de la fête des moissons Centre organisait une soirée pour ses communes et départements. Et chaque année Bastien s'y rendait, tiré par Loir-et-Cher qui ne manquerais l'évènement pour rien au monde. Et chaque année une fois arrivé il s'asseyait sur sa botte de foin et regardait les autre s'amuser de loin, préférant le calme aux festivités. De toute manière on l'oublie toujours, il était presque invisible malgré son histoire chargée et les nombreuses rues à son noms. De lui on ne connaissait peut être que la fameuse place Vendôme que le sympathique Paris lui avait décerné ou le célèbre poète Ronsard.

Mais le vendômois appréciait la fête car _elle_ y participait aussi. Mais tout les ans il n'osait pas l'approcher et se contentait de l'observer de loin. La belle ville de Tours.

Il aimait tout d'elle, ses yeux vert d'eau, ses joues rondes qui lui donnait cet air enfantin et espiègle, son corps gracieux et élancé qui semblait si fragile et si fort à la fois, ses lèvres roses tendrement charnues lui donnait un air sauvage, son auréoles de cheveux blonds au mille et un parfums de fleurs, sa peau laiteuse qu'il aimerait tant gouter et son rire… Quel rire! Sûrement le plus beau du monde à ses yeux! Sa voix était pure et cristalline comme l'eau qui coulait dans son fleuve; ses rires étaient ensorcelants, captivants.

Elle dansait en compagnie des autres villes, joyeuse et souriante. Les lumières rendaient sa robe blanche transparente et dessinaient ses courbes sans que ce soit vulgaire, juste ce qu'il fallait pour alimenter son imagination.

Il se savait depuis bien longtemps déjà fou amoureux de la sulfureuse tourangelle, si longtemps que lui même ne saurait plus dire quand ces sentiments naquirent, seulement il manquais cruellement de cran pour le lui avouer. Bastien était un grand timide, rêveur et romantique alors que Victoire était radicalement différente, aimant rire, s'amuser et l'aventure. Comment un garçon manqué comme elle pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un blondinet fleur bleue comme lui? Alors il s'était résolu à vivre dans le silence comme il l'avait toujours fait croyant que ces sentiments malmenés finiraient par s'éteindre. Pourtant rien n'y faisais, le temps passait, certes, mais son amour pour Tour persistait, pire!, ils devenaient plus fort encore.

Un sourire triste s'étira le long du visage du vendômois. Celui-ci posa sa guitare, abaissa son chapeau de paille sur ses yeux bleus pâles dévoilant sa tignasse blonde courte et ébouriffée avant de s'allonger comme une masse sur son tas de paille. Les autres dansaient autour du feu de camp allumé par Orléans "lefouteurdetroublerégional"(ce qui avait hautement inquiété Pays de la Loire qui s'était incrusté) et ne faisaient aucunement attention au vendômois. Même les villes de ses deux cantons se fichait de savoir s'il n'était là ou pas.

Machinalement le romantique incompris se mit à murmurer des poèmes sous les yeux attendris de sa spectatrice surprise:

-_Tant que mes yeux pourront larmes épandre,_

_À l'heur passé avec toi regretter;_

_Et qu'aux sanglots et soupirs résister_

_Pourra ma voix, et un peu faire entendre;_

_Tant que ma main pourra les cordes tendre_

_Du mignard luth pour tes graces chanter,_

_Tant que l'esprit se voudra contenter_

_De ne vouloir rien fors que toi comprendre;_

_Je ne souhaite encore point mourir._

_Mais quand mes yeux je sentirai tarir,_

_Ma voix cassée et ma main impuissante,_

_Et mon esprit en ce mortel séjour_

_Ne pouvant plus montrer signe d'amante,_

_Prierai la Mort noircir mon plus clair jour._

\- C'est beau.

Bastien sursauta violemment, envoyant danser son chapeau en se redressant sur son futon comme s'il fut piqué par une quelconque aiguille. Il papillonna ensuite des yeux cherchant son interlocuteur, mort de honte. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, verts rieurs à quelques centimètres des siens. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il recula brusquement son buste; la blonde assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses élargit son sourire amusée, contente d'avoir fait rougir le blond.

De son côté, Bastien n'en menait pas large. Les innombrables questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: _Depuis quand était-elle là? M'a elle entendue? Elle va me trouver bizarre à reciter des textes de la renaissance comme ça! Et si elle voulait plus me parler après cela?Pourquoi est elle venue ici? Coincidence? P-pour moi? Que diable fait elle sur mes jambes?!_

Heureuse de son effet, Victoire s'avança à quatre pattes, collant sa poitrine au torse du vendômois, rapprochant dangereusement leurs deux visage, son éternel sourire joueur au lèvre. Ella passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et susurra au creux de ses oreilles:

\- Je te cherchais Bastinou~

Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la tourangelle le chatouiller délicieusement et humait discrètement son parfum fleurie. Il avait chaud, ses joues le brulaient, son estomac se tordait et il sentait ses mains devenir il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et s'autorisa a enfouir son nez dans le cou de celle-ci, s'embrument encore un peu plus de cette senteur divine et ferma les yeux.

-Tu me cherchais?

-Oui gros bêta, je voyais tout le monde sauf toi! On fait parti des villes principales de Centre tu te souviens? On est sensé l'aider pour pas que tout finisse en boucherie! Et puis les autres sont déjà tous HS! On a besoin de toi!

À comprendre par là: Orléans est ivre mort et tente d'assommer quiconque se trouvera sur son chemin, Blois s'est remise à minauder comme une peste, Chartres pleure de désespoir et surement aussi que Dreux et Bourges s'envoient (encore) en l'air dans un coin.

Bastien soupira, les autres villes majeures n'étaient pas très sérieuses lors des festivités régionales et c'était toujours à lui de reconduire des représentant saouls ou salement amochés chez eux. Et quoi qu'on puisse dire le Centre c'était quand même une sacré grande région. Mais bon, tant que Tours allait bien, il se foutait royalement du reste.

Il sentit soudain un poids dans ses bras; Victoire s'était endormie. Il sourit tendrement devant le visage assoupie de sa bien aimée avant de poser furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter rouge de honte. Il la coucha ensuite provisoirement sur la botte de foin, passa son gilet sur ses épaules et s'éloigna sauver la situation avant que celle-ci ne s'aggrave davantage.

Victoire ouvrit un oeil, sentant que la ville du Loir et Cher s'était éloigné et souri doucement. Ses joues rosirent de plaisir, elle pouvait encore concevoir les lèvres chaudes du blond sur ses lèvres. Elle gigota un peu cherchant une position confortable et huma l'odeur masculine et chaude qui se dégageait du paletot marron. Elle avait maintenant la certitude que le timide ne lui était pas insensible à sa plus grande joie, et elle la flamboyante ville de Tour s'assurerai d'obtenir son amour! Parole de scout!

* * *

**En espérant que ce premier OS n'était pas trop nul é_è Et pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et celles à venir! (Je suis nulle en orthographe T.T)**


	2. Comment faire chier 80000 bretons

**NDA: ****你們好！****C'est encore moi :D Avec un nouvel mini-os!**

**C'est très court et nul je sais ._. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pardonnez moi.**

**Disclaimer: Basse-Normandie/Léan et Bretagne/Stefan appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, France/Francis à Monsieur J'aiInveterHetalia et Allistor/Ecosse au fandom, je ne fait que les rendre Ooc et les martyriser!**

**Aristo' je te remercie de me laisser traumatiser tes petites régions chéries, en espérant qu'elles ne feront pas trop de cauchemars en rentrant! **

* * *

La relation entre Basse-Normandie et Bretagne n'avait jamais été calme. En effet ces deux là ce disputaient tout le temps et pour rien au plus grand damn de France. Ces querelles régulières entre ces deux régions si proches mais si différentes eurent pour conséquences d'alimenter une certaine tension entre leurs deux peuples pendant des siècles entier et même maintenant alors que les choses se sont calmés on pouvais encore ressentir quelques fibres de leurs altercations passées. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait.

Cette relation haine-amour avait fini par atteindre les représentant des villes et des villages qui, pour une raison assez mystique aux yeux des non-concernés, s'étaient alliés à leurs région dans cette gué-guerre sans fin. Et on ne comptait même plus le nombres d'insultes et moqueries toute plus imaginatives les unes que les autres fusées entre eux. Absolument tout était source de railleries, et même si cela énervait passablement les deux camps ils n'en tenaient plus rigueur et encaissaient généralement la boutade ou la retournait à l'envoyeur.

Mais s'il y a une chose que Léan ne supportait pas est que l'autre AbrutiDeNainBretonEmmerdeurProfessionel s'en prenne à ses villes. Oui, ses villes. Et de la pire des manière qui soit. En leurs rappelant leurs noms un peu nul. En autre les villes de Bizou, Crouttes, Family, Fourches, Forges, Haleine, La Mouche, L'Hôtellerie et Luc-sur-Mer pour ne citer que celle-ci. Certes ces pauvres communes avaient hériter d'un nom peu commun voir parfois dégradant mais ce n'était pas une raisons de s'en servir contre eux. Et même venant de Bretagne, le blond trouvait cela _très _petit, et sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Bon, il aurait pu lui rappeler que lui aussi possédais sous sa tutelle des villes aux noms plus qu'intéressant comme la superbe ville de Plurien ou l'attrayante ville de Corps-Nuds. Mais Basse-Normandie était un pacifique et comme tout bon pacifique qui se respecte, il ne s'abaissera jamais à de tel propos bien que l'information était indubitablement alléchante; il les gardaient précieusement en mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui Bretagne était allé beaucoup trop loin, même pour l'impassible viking, et l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Il avait fait pleuré Fourches. _Sa_ ville. Et Léan se fichait des excuses sincères ou non du petit breton, il allait payé pour ce crime.

Il avait passé plusieurs nuit à échafauder un plan digne de ce nom pour bien agacer le petit roux. Enfin, après plusieurs nuit blanche le normand eu LE plan parfait pour faire chier Bretagne, plus en prime, son peuple avec. Il était diabolique quand il le voulait.

Bretagne éternua brusquement calé dans son fauteuil devant son poste Tv. N'y faisant guerre plus attention il se reconcentra sur le match qui passait à ce moment là sur France 2. Rennes contre Guingamp, deux de ces petites villes chéries en face à face à la finale de la coupe de France. Il retenait mal son excitation, cette fois ci c'était sûr et certain, la Bretagne gagnerais la coupe!

L'arbitre siffla la mitant, Stefan en profita pour reprendre son souffle se rendant compte qu'il l'avait retenu pendant un long moment sans s'en apercevoir. Ce match s'avérait être plus que palpitant bien que du moment que sa région gagne, ce qui était à présent assuré, il se fichait royalement du résultat.

Se resservant un verre de cidre, il observa les commentateurs délibérer sur la première partie du match d'un oeil distrait. Soudain l'un des deux se mit à s'agiter vivement et la caméra retourna se planter devant le terrain. Terrain où une silhouette blonde et grande familière se tenait, agitant vivement un drapeau normand. _Le con! Il n'a pas osé?!_

Stefan se rapprocha prestement de sa television, les yeux exorbités. Derrière Léan apparu triomphant Allistor abordant lui aussi son drapeau accroché à son dos tel une cape de super héros, sa cornemuse à la main. Lui et le normand s'échangèrent un regard complice et l'écossais en kilt d'apparat se mit à jouer joyeusement une mélodie qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

L'instant de surprise passée, le stade tout entier se mit à chanter en coeur:

"_Ils ont des chapeau ronds, _

_Vive la Bretagne!_

_Ils ont les chapeaux ronds,_

_Vive les bretons!"_

La musique s'arrêta soudainement suivie par les voix des spectateurs déboussolés. Aussitôt que le quasi-silence fut revenu Allistor et Léan hurlèrent en coeur:

"_Mais nous ont dit qu'ces tous des cons,_

_À bas les bretons!"_

Ils saluèrent et s'éclipsèrent vraisemblablement fiers d'eux sous les hués des supporters, leurs drapeaux respectifs flottant derrière eux.

* * *

**NDA: Je ne hais pas les bretons! La chanson est, effectivement de moi, mais c'était en aucun cas avec une intention raciste ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre! C'était juste un truc avec des amis où il fallait parodier les chansons! **

**Et l'idée du sabotage de match de foot est de moi et de mon père, pardonnez notre immaturité! C'est génétiquement programmé ainsi! Ayez pitié!**


	3. Une histoire de Tumblr

**Aller! Un deuxième petit OS pour aujourd'hui! Je re-précise que les régions ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, elles sont à Aristo-Barjo une gentille fanfictionneuse qui a bien voulu me les prêter! Je vous recommande d'ailleurs ses fictions! Francis/France appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-san, je ne possède en fait qu'Orléans!**

**Aristo' j'ai u ton trumblr et une image m'a inspiré toute cette histoire (Pour l'anecdote la réaction de Centre est inspirée de la mienne..)**

**Pour votre comprehension:**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Centre: Lucas**

**PDLL: Pascal**

**Corse: Christian**

**NPDC: Quentin**

**Bretagne: Stefan**

* * *

Orléans était une ville pleine de vie. Lui et Tours étaient d'ailleurs les deux villes les plus énergiques de Centre. Celui-ci et sa région n'avaient rien avoir l'un et l'autre. Alors que l'un était resté simple, timide et assez rural, Orléans était festif, bruyant et immanquable, tout le monde connaissais ou avait entendu parler de la grande ville d'Orléans au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Dans la région les autres représentant lui avait donné de nombreux sobriquets tel que "Le Semi-breton", merci Chartres, "Le FouteurDeTroubleRégional", merci Tours, ou encore "EnfoiréRépareMoiÇaToutDeSuite!", de la part de Blois, qui n'était pas vraiment un surnom mais comme c'est la seule chose que la sucrée ne lui avait jamais dit il l'avais considéré comme tel. Comme vous l'avez surement tous compris Orléans n'a qu'un seul mais gros défaut: il est chiant. Et pas le chiant normal, non, le "chiant-Stefan" comme dirais une certaine région grande, blonde et encore grande. Et ça Lucas le timide Centre avait du mal à le gérer, heureusement pour lui que ces autres villes sont d'un naturel plutôt calmes et réservée (Tours ne compte pas, Tours c'est Tours, jamais chercher.).

Et ce matin même Aurélien fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de faire tourner en bourrique sa région préférée. Il se rendit donc chez Lucas, en créant quelques accident sur son chemin mais bon, passons. Aussitôt arrivée le brun au yeux bleu métallique se gara dans les fleurs du jardin en prenant bien soin de les piétiner un maximum avant de défoncer la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied.

-LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! C'EST MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

Malgré son hurlement à en faire pâlir les meilleurs métaleux, le gauche petit blond ne fit pas son apparition. Pire, il ne donna même pas un signe de vie.

Aurélien fronça ses sourcils et retroussa son nez. La porte n'était pas fermée et Centre ne sortirais jamais en laissant sa porte ouvert à moins qu'il n'y ai Pays-De-La-Loire chez lui pour garder la maison. Quelque chose clochais et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il y tenait quand même un peu à la tête blonde!

Le grand orléanais traversa le salon, passa vers la cuisine, les toilettes du paliers mais aucune trace du blond. Son estomac commençait à se nouer sous l'angoisse et il troqua son éternel arrogant et narquois contre une moue anxieuse presque affolée. Eh oh! C'était plus drôle! La panique s'emparait doucement mais surement d'Aurélien qui se mit à courir partout dans la maison de Centre, hurlant son nom à tut tête, mais rien n'y fit; Centre s'était évaporé.

Désespéré il se laissa tombé lourdement sur le canapé du salon, la tête entre les mains, fixant le sol piteusement. Il commençait à ressembler à Pascal à force de s'inquiéter comme cela. L'image lui tira un sourire timide qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était venu. L'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries, _Lucas était introuvable._ Ou du moins _introuvable chez lui._

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il leva instantanément les yeux, piqué de vif. Quelqu'un pleurait? Ou était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination?

Il se leva le plus silencieusement du canapé, les sens en alertes. De nouveaux sanglots lui parvinrent. Oui, il en était sûr, quelqu'un pleurait dans cette maison! Comme s'il traquait un animal, Aurélien se dirigea à pattes de velours vers l'origine des pleurs. Il s'heurta à une porte en bois, celle de la chambre de Lucas. Pourtant sûr de l'avoir déjà fouillé il ouvrit la porte muettement, et passa maladroitement sa tête dans l'ouverture crée, suspicieux.

\- Centre..?, tenta-t-il, C'est toi?

Les lamentations s'arrêtèrent brusquement en un hoquet nerveux. Tout était de nouveau silencieux. Pestant contre lui même, Orléans s'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand un froissement de tissu attira son attention vers l'armoire en bois de chêne qui trônais fièrement dans la pièce. Il sourit malicieux et s'approcha silencieusement du meuble avant d'ouvrir vivement les pans de la penderie.

\- TROUVÉ! hurla-t-il vainqueur.

Le sourire qu'il abordait fièrement se fana aussitôt lorsque ses yeux bleus nuit rieurs s'heurtèrent au yeux rougis et profondément blessés de sa région recroqueviller sur elle-même, son ordinateur portable serré contre elle.

\- Tu… Pleurs? demanda bêtement la métropole déboussolée avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

La frêle région hocha négativement la tête et lui accorda un sourire peu convainquant en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Mais.. Euh… Ça va? le questionna encore une fois maladroitement la ville inquiète.

De nouveau Centre hocha prestement la tête, se relevant afin de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait et tenta de sortir de son meuble en bousculant légèrement la grande ville qui l'en empêchais.

\- Non ça ne va pas, se répondit celle-ci, arrête de nier et explique moi.

Lucas lança un regard qu'il voulait terrifiant à sa commune mais son regard suppliant et inquiet l'en ravisa. Il baissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux et renifla avant d'éclater en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras d'Orléans surpris par ce contact inattendu de la part de la timide région française mais qui tenta tant bien que mal à calmer la région en lui frottant énergiquement ses épaules secouées de spasmes.

Finalement après de longue minutes qui parurent infinies à l'orléanais, Centre fini par lui expliquer entre deux hoquet et reniflement la cause de tout cela.

\- Je… J'était sur internet, commença-t-il dans un chuchotement, et… J'ai vu que Bretagne avait ouvert un compte Tumblr… Du coup j'y ai jeter un coup d'oeil et… et.. et-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase de nouveau secoué par des pleurs incontrôlables. Le bruns ré-entoura le plus petit de ses bras et lui souffla des paroles réconfortantes l'insinuant à continuer son récit.

\- Et il a poster une carte… Où il présentait la France… Et sur le Centre il… il a…

Le blond se serra de nouveau contre l'autre, pleurant de nouveau à chaudes larmes.

\- Je suis la pire des régions qu'il soit! Nul! Nul et re-nul! Je n'ai même pas de charisme, on m'oublie tout le temps! Le peuple ne sais même plus me placer sur une carte, j'ai un nom ridicule…. Même "Les terres du milieux" sonne mieux!

\- Attend, pardon, quoi? Les terres du milieux? Le truc avec tout plein d'elfes et de mini-cousin au chieur breton là? La bonne blague! Même Francis et ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux! Non mais sérieusement quoi, Centre!? Les Terres du milieux?! Et tu compte devenir un hobbit aussi?!

\- Je..

\- 'Fin dans le cas présent ce serait plus convenable de t'appeler Golum! Cet être moche pourris jusqu'au coeur!, railla Aurélien moqueur.

Puis s'apercevant que le blond/roux menaçait de re-pleurer il s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi et toute les autres villes nous sommes immensément fier d'être sous ta tutelle, il rougit un peu, tu-tu es vraiment gentil, sympa et à l'écoute des autres. 'Fin, t'es un chic type quoi! termina Orléans en détournant son regard des yeux brillants de bonheur et quelques rougissements aussi en face de lui. Il était enfin revenu dans son état normal sourit Aurélien et il n'avait même plus envie de le faire chier et malgré cela, il était content de sa journée.

* * *

Orléans envoya le jour suivant de nombreuses lettres à la région bretonne où il lui décrivait des morts plus lentes et douloureuses les unes que les autres, en tout cas, le message était passé, on ne s'en prend pas, même quand on est con, à la petite région de Centre. C'est avec un large sourire au lèvre qu'Orléans se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, satisfait. Pourtant quelque chose semblait le chiffonner, une histoire de fouineurs et d'amis du bretonnien mais il n'arrivais pas a mettre son doigt dessus…. Bah! C'était sans doute sans grande importance!

* * *

\- Et donc tu tentes de m'insinuer que mon petit Lucas me trompe…?

\- Totalement Pascal! On a même des preuves! N'est ce pas Christian?

\- Tout à fait Quentin!

\- Des preuves?

\- Oui j'ai réussi à prendre des photos!

\- Regarde!

Pays de la Loire pâlit en prenant le cliché que lui tendait Corse pour le regarder de plus près. Là, devant ses yeux se trouvait niché dans les bras d'un grand brun aux yeux bleu. Le stressé de service sentit une rage sans fin monté en lui et se précipita chez l'orléanais.

\- Je le plaint un peu quand même… Pascal frappe fort quand il veut…

\- Je sais, je sais… Stefan est vraiment machiavélique…

\- Oui… Pauvre Orléans.

* * *

Moralité: Emmerder Stefan n'est jamais la solution, et ce, quelque sois la situation!

* * *

**C'est pour l'instant mon OS le plus long! *fière* Bon, il est vrai que je n'en ai écrit que trois pour l'instant mais bon… Pour le prochain OS j'hésite a mettre en scène Saint-Germain-En-Laye et Versailles ou mes bonnes vielles p'tites villes basse-normandes, hum, je sais pas…. Ou peut être même Avignon, tient… Des avis?**


	4. Je te hais

**Demat bande d'abrutis! *cours se cacher derrière Orléans* OS du jour! C'est un très vieux texte (enfin de mon point de vue). C'est un POV Cambridge. Et oui c'est assez triste et oui dans ma tête Cambridge et Oxford se font maltraités /tuermoi/**

**Oxford : Owen**

**Cambridge: Camren**

* * *

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Tout comme ces cris, ces insultes qui blessent et que je connaissaient si bien. J'était heureux qu'elles ne me soient pas adressés et pourtant j'en avait aussi honte. Elle hurlait sur Owy, lui qui pourtant était si parfait, si beau, si intelligent, lui que tout le monde aimait _et préférait_. Et j'ai honte d'avoir trop peur de l'aider, de le sortir de ce guêpier où pour une fois je n'était pas _et je ne tenais pas à y aller._ Mon corps est tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je tremble, ma respiration s'accélère, _j'étouffe._ Cet être qui devait être tout pour moi m'inspirait une horreur sans nom. Je ne la respectait pas, _elle me terrifiait._ Et ça aussi j'en avait honte. Honte d'avoir peur et peur d'avoir honte. Quel cercle vicieux.

Sa voix, ses hurlements, ses ordres incessant glacent mes os. Elle ne nous parle pas, _elle hurle_, elle ne nous regarde pas, _elle nous foudroie_, elle ne m'aime pas, _elle le dois._ Pourtant malgré cette peur je défiait le diable. Je n'était pas comme Owen et papa qui était heureux et coulant, j'appartenait à la race de ceux dont l'honneur est la plus grande richesse, ceux a qui la fierté passait avant leurs propres vies. J'aimais les rares moments où je pouvait la voir elle, effrayé par les immondices qui sortait de ma bouche d'enfant sans aucune honte, où je me sentais supérieur, important _mais plus invisible. _Rien que pour ces petits instants d'extase j'acceptais les coups et les malédictions qu'elle me lançait par centaines en cas de défaite. Ces cicatrices invisibles gravées à tout jamais en moi comme ces messages anciens dans la roche, je les sens encore, profondément inscrites dans ma chaire, douloureuses. Elles sont salées par mes larmes de déshonneur et de douleur mêlés. Elles se mariaient si bien avec le goût âcre et métallique du sang perlant au coins de mes lèvres malmenées par les coups.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, trempant le col de sa chemise qu'il avait si soigneusement repassé pour lui faire plaisir. _Et elle l'avait fait pleurer._ Ce sentiment de haine que les moeurs désapprouvaient grandissait pourtant de jour en jour en moi. Je la haïssais de tout mon âme et je désirait que de la voir souffrir à son tour et mourir. Je voulais me libérer de cette peur qui me paralyse dans mes moindres gestes, cette peur atroce qui m'empêche de vivre comme je l'entend. Je veux me défaire de ces chaines qui me brûlent et sortir de cette société si fermée d'esprit. Je ne comprendrais surement jamais ses motivations _et je ne veux pas savoir._ Je voulait revoir Owy heureux. _Mais il était heureux avec elle._ Je ne le comprend pas non plus. Il est pourtant terrifié à l'idée même de lui déplaire mais il l'_aime_ de tout son coeur. _C'est répugnant. _

_Tu l'aimes aussi._

Non. C'est de la pitié. Parce qu'elle est _tout comme moi._ Elle aussi elle a été seule, invisible et inutile. Elle l'a haïs tout comme je la hais elle. Nous nous ressemblons alors pourquoi ne l'aimais-je pas? Nous étions pourtant deux êtres semblable en tout points! Mais je la haïssais toujours de plus en plus et au fur et a mesure que ce sentiment grandissait, caché, à l'abris des critiques, un autre grandissait et prenait plus d'ampleur tout les jours: de la peine.

J'était peiné pour tout ce que j'avais dit, tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que j'ai pensé. Je me détestais alors encore plus que je la détestais elle. _Je suis perdu. _Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'avait abandonner alors que j'avais besoin d'elle plus que personne d'autre au monde, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout mes malheurs _et de tout mes bonheurs._ Et je hais Owen aussi. Parce qu'il me rend jaloux. Jaloux d'avoir compris après lui mes propres sentiments. _Ce putain d'idiot. _

Je t'aime maman. _Mais je te hais quand même._

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) A la prochaine!**


	5. Vidéo suspecte

**Inspirée d'une VDM et d'une fic de Aristo-Barjo à qui je pique encore une fois les personnages, plutôt courte. La VDM m'a littéralement fait penser à Léan, j'y peux rien xD**

**Quelques sous entendus Basse Normandie X Bretagne et si vous êtes paranos et perspicaces vous pouvez même y déceler du Haute Normandie x Basse(?) Bretagne et du Corse x NPDC.**

**Disclaimer: TOUTES LES RÉGIONS SANS EXCEPTIONS APPARTIENNENT À ARISTO-BARJO! Je ne fais que les martyriser! Huhuhu~**

**Francis appartient au créateur d'Hetalia à qui j'ai oublié son nom et que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher sur le net!**

**Notes pour la compréhension du texte: Les personnages appartenant à Aristo-Barjo je vous encourage à lire ces fictions pour mieux les connaitre car je ne les décrirait quasiment pas dans les miennes, de plus, elle est la créatrice et les connais donc mieux que moi.**

**France: Francis (Mais je pense que vous le saviez tous, mais bon, au cas où)**

**Basse Normandie: Léan (OUAIIIIIIII!)**

**Bretagne: Stefan (GINGERS HAVE SOUL GAST!)**

**Alsace: Elisabeth (BOOOOOOBS!)**

**Aquitaine: Edgard (TIRE LA TROOOONCHE!)**

**Auvergne: Allis (CULOOOOOTTE! -Pourquoi je dis ça moi!?-)**

**Bourgogne: Albéric (VODKAAA- Ah euh… non.)**

**Centre: Lucas (Orléans possède le swag, tu ne peux pas le tester!)**

**Champagne-Ardenne: Violette (Trop de violette dans mon entourage, c'est flippant '-')**

**Corse: Christian (CACARELLAAAAAA! 8D -Et un fusil dans l'cul, un!-)**

**Franche-Comté: Alexandra (Si tu réuni l'Alsace et le Franche-Comté ça fait la Franche-Connasse! -rigolez pas c'est comme ça que j'ai appris l'existence et l'emplacement de cette région)**

**Guadeloupe: Tissea (Tisse le fils! -Tuermoisvp-**

**Guyane: Kassie (Cah Soh Toa! -Brevet de maths aujourd'hui, veuillez pardonnez-)**

**Ile-de-France: Marianne (Comme les timbres!)**

**Languedoc-Roussillon: Patrice (Patrice l'étoile de mer! Ah euh… Non c'est pas ça)**

**Limousin: Arnault (POITOU-CHARENTES! POITOU-CHARENTES! FUCK LE LIMOUSIN! AIGHT!)**

**Lorraine: Lorraine (Yolo)**

**Martinique: Martin (et re-Yolo)**

**Mayotte: Kayleen (a pu' Yolo….)**

**Midi-Pyrénées: Elena (C'est sans Selena mais sans le 's' 8D)**

**Nord-Pas-de-Calais: Quentin (PERSONNAGE PRÉFÉRÉ SWDSJHSJD!)**

**Haute-Normandie: Nathalie (Graaaaaande!)**

**Ancienne Basse(?)-Bretagne: Nolwenn (Enfin quelqu'un de ma taille! -grand moment de solitude-)**

**Pays de la Loire: Pascal (Comme le caméléon de Raiponce! 8D**

**Picardie: Amanda (The Chelou Woman)**

**Poitou-Charentes: Edmond (Bizarrement il me fait penser à Louis de Funes… Pourquoi? Parce que EDMÉE, EDMÉE, EDMÉÉÉÉE! -comprendrons qui le pourra-)**

**Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur: Jules (AVE CÉSAR!)**

**Réunion: Layana (Elle aime travailler je pari! -blague de merde-)**

**Rhône-Alpes: Adrien (L'homme le plus malchanceux de tout les temps)**

**Oui, je sais, la plupart d'entre eux ne sont que citer mais bon hein, vaut mieux plus que pas assez! Et comme ça vous saurez pour la prochaine fois! Na! Je m'excuse pour mes commentaires inutiles et agaçant en passant.**

**Bonne Lecture biloutes!**

* * *

Léan n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il avait mal à la tête et avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que racontait les autres régions ainsi que Francis. Et le brouhaha incessant de fond ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Quelle idée de boire la veille d'un meeting régional! Foutu breton bien trop tentant avec son foutu cidre qui semblait si bon et ses foutues fesses tellement tentantes et-

Le gloussement étouffé de Nord Pas de Calais l'interrompu dans sa si charmante réflexion. Il papillonna des yeux et chercha un instant le nordique dans la salle avant d'arrêter son regard trois place plus loin sur celui-ci. Il semblait apparemment s'amusé d'une vidéo prise par ses soin avec son voisin, Corse, qui était tout aussi hilare que l'albinos. Cela aurait parut anodin aux yeux du normand si le brun ne souffla pas un "Pauvre Léan" ironique qui manqua de provoquer un fou-rire chez son ami. On parlait de lui et il ne savais pas ce que l'ont disais; c'était frustrant et il _détestait_ être frustré (_Je suis Stefan et j'approuve ce message_).

Quentin tapota l'épaule d'Alsace et lui passa sa tablette numérique. Celle-ci parut d'abord surprise par son contenu puis amusée pour finalement se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de contenir son rire. Lorraine, entendant sa voisine pouffer s'empara de l'appareil malgré les protestation su nord-pas-de-calaisien et re-passa encore une fois la fameuse vidéo. Très vite un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage ainsi que quelque ricanements. Elle montra ensuite, fière, sa découverte à Champagne-Ardenne et Franche-Compté et leurs pouffements réjouis.

La vidéo passa ainsi de main en main, tout autour de la table où étaient assis les représentants. Centre sourit timidement devant la scène, Pays De la Loire se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin de contenir son hilarité, Languedoc-Roussillon lui éclata franchement de rire très vite réprimé par Midi-Pyrénées pourtant elle aussi au bord de la crise. On entendit ensuite les gloussements de Kassie, Kayleen, Tissea et même Layana ponctué par les ''Awesommissime!'' de Martin. La video arracha ensuite un petit rire au sérieux Aquitaine sur qui Bourgogne recracha son vin, terriblement surpris. Limousin gloussa en tapotant sur l'épaule de Poitou-Charente passablement énervé. Jules esquissa un regard moqueur sous les yeux étonné et rieur de Marianne. Auvergne et Rhône-Alpes parurent plus surpris qu'hilare, cependant leurs sourires de coin montraient leurs amusement caché; Francis lui-même failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau et la tablette fini par atterrir dans les main de Nathalie, assise entre Picardie et Stefan, celui ci regardait TV Breizh sur son smartphone s'intéressant nullement à la réunion. Ammanda qui tenait encore l'engin quelques secondes plus tôt continua de suivre l'action par dessus l'épaule de sa voisine qui fronçait des sourcils. La blonde recula d'un coup de pied sa chaise à roulette pour lancer un regard noir aux deux fouineur de service, à savoir Corse et Nord Pas de Calais. Même Léan déglutit. Sa soeur était franchement terrifiante parfois.

Mais ces réactions de la part de ses pairs le fit que le frustrer encore plus. La plupart, si ce n'est tous, semblaient trouvé cette vidéo apparemment sur lui drôle voire même hilarante. Machinalement il croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop gênant, type une partie de jambes en l'air avec Stefan par exemple. Quoi que si ça avait été le cas il était à peu près sûr que Nathalie ne se serait pas contenter d'un regard….

Stefan fini par se rendre compte que le grand blond regardait dans sa direction, tourmenté. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien fait pour une fois, l'émission spéciale sur les pêcheurs à pied de sa région était palpitante! Toujours est-il que le blond avait l'air franchement frustré. Etait-ce à cause de lui? Non, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction.. Alors quelqu'un d'autre? L'idée même lui broya le coeur et lui donnait envie de pleurer, malgré tout il se repris, le normand était beaucoup trop gentil pour le faire ça. Mais alors quoi?

Le rouquin plissa des yeux tentant de sonder l'esprit de son voisin qui le remarqua tout de suite et baissa les yeux.

-Quoi? grogna l'ex-viking

-Huuuuuuuum-!

Bretagne pencha sa tête sur le côté et croisa les bras en une mimique qu'il voulait réfléchie et plissa un peu plus les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre montrant son esprit faussement torturé.

-Huuuuuuuuum-! reprit-il.

-Mais quoi!?

-Tu as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude…

-Avec une tête pareil tu l'es aussi.

-Non et puis toi tu as l'air frustré en plus!

-...Euh?

-Oui, en effet Léan, la lettre "e" est une voyelle. Pour l'immense effort intellectuel que cette réponse je t'offre un bout de mon kouign-amann!

-Je vais t'arracher la tête avec mes dents si tu continues.

-J'arracherais la tienne en premier normand.

-Breton.

-Eleveur de vache!

-Eleveur de porcs!

-BARBARE!

-FAIBLE!

-COMMENT OSES TU ESPÈCE DE FOURBE VOLEUR DE MONUMENT!

-LE MONT SAINT-MICHEL EST UN SITE TOURISTIQUE NORMAND!

-MENTEUR! FOURBE! VOLEUR! POURI DE VICES! QU'ON LE PENDE SUR LA PLACE PUBLIQUE!

-BRULER MOI CE FAIBLARD BRAILLEUR AVANT QUE JE NE M'EN OCCUPE MOI MÊME!

-FRUUUUUUUSTRÉÉÉ!

-JE NE SUIS PAS FRUSTRÉ!

-SI TU L'ES!

-NON!

PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE SI!

-NON, NON ET RE-NON!

-SI TU-

-VOS GUEULES À LA FIN!

Francis avait encore hurler. Oui, encore, et franchement il n'aimais pas ça. Mais les deux régions de l'Ouest ne ferrais que se hurler dessus -et se frapper- s'il ne tentait pas de les arrêter. Parfois Nathalie s'en charge, autrefois épauler par la défunte Nolwenn, la soeur du "fléau breton" dixit Léan.

Francis envoya les deux amoureux se faire foutre joyeusement dans le couloir, " et en silence s'il vous plait mes lapins!", et la réunion repris normalement.

Dans le corridor, Léan s'assit à même le sol et cala son dos contre le mur en soupirant. Il pris sa tête dans ses mains, son mal de tête ne faisais qu'empirer. Stefan soupira, las lui aussi, et s'assit aux côté de son camarade.

-T'as l'air de vachement souffrir.

-C'est parce que je le suis Stefan.

-Ah.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans l'exiguë passage. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, voilà tout, mais le silence se faisais de plus en plus étouffant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Soudain, le bruit d'un portable retentit, brisant pendant une fraction de seconde le mutisme des deux ennemis. Grognant des insultes envers "l'enfoiré qui osait lui envoyer un message à des moments pas possible", Bretagne sortit son portable de sa poche sous les yeux attentifs de son voisin.

"_Votre silence m'inquiète sérieusement, j'espère qu'aucun de vous deux n'a commis un meurtre (Léan je sais que tu lis aussi et je tient à te rappeler que je possède de TRES nombreuses informations compromettante sur TOUTE ta vie (Finlande a parlé pour ton enfance) au cas où tu tenterais quoi que ce sois contre Stef') alors j'ai décidé, avec Nord', de mettre un peu l'ambiance 8D_

_Christian"_

Une vidéo était attaché au message plus qu'intéressant du Corse et Stefan cliqua dessus et elle se mit en marche. L'image était d'assez bonne qualité bien que souvent secouer de soubresaut du au caméraman, surement Quentin, hilare. On voyait tout d'abord apparaitre Christian mort de rire devant une fenêtre que les deux visoneurs reconnurent facilement comme celle de la salle de bain du normand avant que l'albinos fasse un gros plan sur Léan, en caleçon et salement amoché par l'alcool, en train de jouer à "Pierre feuille ciseaux" devant son miroir. Ou plutôt _contre_ son miroir. Et accuser son propre reflet de tricherie en l'insultant de tout les noms jusqu'à ce qu'un roux, également ivre mort, arrive, une bouteille de Callas à la main, nu avec le drapeau de la normandie improviser en cape autour de son cou, et l'assomme de toute ses force avec en hurlant un "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" retentissant. Et pendant toute l'action, d'à peu près quinze secondes, on pouvait entendre très nettement les deux voyeurs hurler de rire.

L'image disparu en même temps que le message, l'albinos avait du le bidouiller, laissant les deux victimes abasourdies et bouches bées. L'instant de stupeur passé elles se lancèrent un regard entendu: ce soir il y aurait deux meurtres. Lents et douloureux.

* * *

**Parce que Stefan et Léan ne sont d'accord que sur leurs victimes et que j'adore ce couple 8D**


	6. Comment rendre folle une ville entière

**Yolo, deuxième OS de la journée 8D Je remercie Riffus et Patate de m'avoir inspiré les perso' de Saint-Germain et Andrésy. 8D **

**Ils m'appartiennent tous sauf Marianne, ou Ile-de-France, et Francis, la France qui appartiennent respectivement à Aristo-Barjo et le Papa d'Hetalia. Ah! Et Hugo Tout Seul s'appartient à lui-même xD**

**Andrésy: André (j'ai pas chercher loin, je vous l'accorde mais patate ne voulait pas de son nom dans mes OS le méchant..)**

**La Celle-Saint-Cloud: Clotaire**

**Chatou: Charlotte**

**Conflans-Sainte-Honorine: Henriette**

**Houilles: Hugo**

**Maisons-Laffitte: Adélaïde**

**Marly-le-Roi: Maxime**

**Le Pecq: Vincent**

**Poissy: Cyrano alias Chico par Saint-Garmain**

**Saint-Germain-en-Laye: Raphaël **

**Saint-Nom-la-Bretèche: Benjamin**

**Sartrouville: Augustin**

**Triel-sur-Seine: Thibault**

**Vesinet: Antoine**

* * *

Saint Germain en Laye, au bords de la crise de nerfs, se frotta longuement les tempes.

\- Bon, je sais qu'aucun de vous n'a envie d'être là, moi non plus je vous rassure mais là Francis et Marianne nous ont donnés du boulot, et- le Pecq, baisse la main, je sais que tu hais travailler mais quand bien même c'est ton job de représentant...

\- Moi c'est toi que j'aime pas.

\- La ferme Andrésy, tu pourras parler quand les gens saurons OÙ tu es.

-Tch.

\- TENSION SEXUELLE MOI JE DIT! hurla Saint-Nom-la-Bretèche en relevant le temps de quelques secondes sa tête brune avant que celle-ci ne retombe lourdement sur la table pour continuer son somme.

\- Hehe! P't'être bien! ria Houilles.

Chaque ville alla de son petit commentaire sur la vie sexuelle et privée de Saint Germain et son voisin Andrésy. Le chef de l'arrondissement soupira longuement, retenant tant bien que mal ses pulsions meurtrières alors qu'André ne s'était pas gêné pour hurler qu'un jour il se casserait de cet arrondissement et qu'il serait INDEPENDANT. Chaque fois c'était comme cela. A toute les réunion seuls Marly-le-Roy, Maisons-Laffitte, Vésinet ainsi que Triel-sur-seine lorsque La Celle-Saint-Clou ne l'entrainait pas dans un débat l'écoutaient à peu près. Saint-Nom-la-Bretèche dormait les trois quart du temps, Chatou et Conflans-Sainte-Honorine discutaient à propos des dernier potins en se faisant une manucure complète, Sartrouville rêvassait dans son coin, Poissy pleurait à sa gauche et le Pecq faisait un bras de fer contre Houilles.

\- Chico, va empêcher Andrésy d'étrangler la Bretèche durant son sommeil.

\- J- OUI MONSIEUR SAINT GERMAIN.

Poissy se leva d'un coup, sécha ses larmes et tenta du haut de son mètre cinquante de libéré le pauvre Benjamin qui faillit mourir dans son sommeil. "Un sacrifice pour le dieu des indépendants" disait Andrésy.

Au bout de 20 minutes le brouhaha n'avait fait qu'augmenté. Raphaël, la ville de Saint-Germain-en-Laye ne su comment un mini feu d'artifice improvisé par Marly et Sartrouville avait débuté sur la terrasse de son château, comment le Pecq s'était retrouvé en chevalier tentant de travestir son pauvre frère, Vésinet, en demoiselle en détresse pendant que Maison-Laffite riait doucement devant la scène, comment Andrésy avait fini suspendu à un arbre avec comme contre-poids le pauvre Poissy qui sanglotait à chaudes larmes pendant que l'autre hurlait à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, pourquoi Chatou et Conflans avait fini décoiffées et avec des bleus partout. Bref, une énorme pagaille qui-

\- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

\- AAAAAAAAAH!

\- Waaaaaw! C'est trop beau Marly!

\- Merci Houilles.

\- NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES! FAITES PAS UN FEU D'ARTIFICE AUSSI PROCHE DE MON CHATEAU!

\- C'est plus ton château techniquement, mais celui de l'état.

\- RIEN A FAIRE! J'y habite toujours moi! Et j'y tient!

\- Bon, bon...

\- Je suis Hugo tout seul et je fais l'amour à ta maman.

\- Houilles, on t'as déjà dit que tu avais des références de merde?

Déçu Maxime ramassa ses affaires aidés par Hugo qui lui proposait plein d'étoiles dans les yeux de passer un jour chez celui-ci pour admiré le-même spectacle sans qu'un rabat-joie vienne les embêter. Le-dit rabat joie retroussa son nez en une mimique hautaine et s'en alla sans un mot. En passant devant l'arbre où était toujours suspendu Andrésy et Poissy, son regard fut attiré par le Pecq qui hurlait pour que le grand brun lâche son frère qu'il maintenait fermement tenu parles jambes.

\- LACHE LEEEEEEE!

\- DETACHE MOI ALORS!

\- JAMAIS!

\- ALORS JE VAIS ÉTOUFFER TON FRANGIN!

\- TOUCHE LE ET JE TE VIOOOOOOOOLE!

\- Euh... Vincent..? Il me touche déjà tu sais...

\- MAIS TAIT TOI!

\- JE VAIS TE TUER ET VIOLER TON CADAVRE!

\- AAAAAAH! C'est de la nécrophilie ça imbécile!

\- Je m'en tape, rend moi mon frère!

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- MAIS SI.

\- Va te faire voir oui, j'l'aime bien ton frère moi, il est mignon.

\- QUOI!?

\- Dit moi, il est encore puceau ou pas?

Le Pecq vit rouge et sauta sur Andrésy pour le mordre violemment au cou. Il hurla de douleur en sentant les canines aiguisées de Vincent lui rentrer furieusement dans la chaire si bien qu'il lâcha le petit Antoine. Cependant cela ne sembla pas calmer la fureur du Pecq qui continua à amocher le ligoté. Le poids des deux villes étant supérieur à celui de Poissy le contre-poids, ils tombèrent tout les trois au sol. Libéré de ses chaines, André répondit au coups de son adversaire avec ténacité. Le Pecq était plus petit que lui, et que son petit frère d'ailleurs, et pas bien fort, mais il était comme immunisé contre la douleur physique. Soudain alors que le brunet allait le mordre une nouvelle fois il se sentirent soulever du sol par le col de leurs chemises. Un coup d'oeil oblique et ils tombèrent sur le géant Saint-Germain et ses un mètre quatre-vingt quinze.

\- Vésinet et Chico sont venus me prévenir. Franchement, quand est-ce que vous allez vous comporter en adulte responsable? Prenez exemple sur moi, je suis parfait.

\- Tch.

\- J't'en foutrais moi des parfaits...

\- Bon maintenant excuse-toi Andrésy.

\- HEIN!? MAIS C'EST LUI QUI-

\- Non, c'est toi, j'ai tout vu.

\- HEIN? Et t'as même pas été foutu de m'aider connard!

\- Ton language le Pecq... Je n'avais juste pas envie de me salir les mains.

\- Faiblard.

\- La ferme Andrésy.

\- T'as même pas pu t'imposer face à ton PETIT frère!

\- La ferme j'te dit.. grinça amèrement Raphaël en posant les deux fouteurs de troubles à terre.

\- Pédéraste!

\- La ferme.

\- Violeur!

\- La ferme.

\- Rosbif!

\- Hey! C'est pas parce que j'ai abrité la cour anglaise que je SUIS anglais!

\- C'est pareil sale Brit!

\- TA GUEULE.

\- On devient vulgaire Môsieur le gentleman? railla André fier de lui.

Saint-Germain lui lança un regard glacial avant de s'éloigner. Frustré de ne pas l'avoir énervé, Andrésy le suivi en silence. Son cerveau réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'énerver Raphaël, de le faire sortir complètement de ses gongs, lui, une ville qui se voulait irréprochable. Môsieur avait son lycée International ultra-connu, son château, une culture sans fin, des bâtiments pleins de charmes, des habitants heureux. Vraiment, il semblait parfait. Et cela énervait Andrésy. Il n'aimait pas les gens comme cela, irréprochable et calme. Il aimait les énervé au plus haut point, comme il l'avait fait avec le Pecq, prenant même le risque de se faire frapper. Chacune des communes avait un point sensible, un endroit à titiller pour le brun. Pour le Pecq et Vésinet c'étaient leur frère jumeau adoré, Marly-le-Roy son parc, Chatou son maquillage... Tous, ils avaient tous une faiblesse. Mais pas Saint-Germain en Laye.

Saint-Germain, quant à lui, fixait Andrésy. Il devait reconnaitre que malgré son caractère exécrable celui-ci était bel homme: Des cheveux chocolat, des yeux indigos pétillant et un joli teint rose. Il devait bien faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt et était finement musclé._ A force de se battre..._ pensa le Saint-Germinois.

Les traits fins et harmonieux d'André étaient tirés en une adorable moue pensive et légèrement énervé. De temps en temps ses yeux noisettes croisaient les orbes améthystes du brun qui détournait alors rapidement les yeux apparemment gêné. _Tellement mignon..._ sourit intérieurement Raphaël avant de se donner une gifle mentale. Andrésy était TOUT sauf mignon!

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'autre qui avançait à ses côtés dans le grand parc de Saint-Germain. Subitement celui-ci eu comme un révélation et son visage s'illumina. Il tourna la tête vers le plus grand, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

\- Saaaaaaint-Geeeeeeer~ Minauda le monstre.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Tu sais quoooooooi~?

\- Non mais je ne vais pas tardé à le savoir...

\- Eh bah mooooooi~

\- Tu quoi?

Andrésy arrêta de marcher et fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Saint-Germain qui recula, troublé par ce rapprochement. Le sourire insolent du brunet s'agrandit encore, il ressemblait maintenant au chat de Cheschire..

\- Moi, Raphaël~

Il sautilla quelque mètre plus loin et se retourna encore vers son "ami" toujours immobile, attendant la nouvelle bêtise de l'autre. celui-ci sentant sa curiosité et son impatience fini par lâcher sur un ton mielleux:

\- J'adooooooore l'Olympique Marseillais!

Et il s'enfuit en courant poursuivit par Saint-Germain fou de rage.

* * *

Moralité: Pour faire chier les gars de Saint-Ger, dit leurs que tu hais leur club peuchère!

* * *

**J'aime bien faire des moralités, ça donne un côté "j'explique pourquoi cette merde" à mes textes... Et puis Saint-Ger sera plus hautain dans les Os à venir, pour la simple et bonne raison que... *Roulement de tambour* TATATATAAAAA! Versailles-chan rentre en jeu! Lequel des deux frangins préfèrerait vous? **

**Un jour je ferrais lire cet OS à Riffus, et ce jour là... Bah je vais me faire trucider xD Mais c'est pas pour maintenant je vous rassure (ou pas)!**

**Bref! Review? :'3**


	7. Les sudistes ont du paprika dans le sang

**OLA AMIGOS! Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une mais DEUX mini-fic que je vous présente. Et aujourd'hui entre en scène de nouveau perso'! Oubliez Orléans, Vendôme, Chartres, Saint-Germain, Andrésy, Poissy et tout les autres satanés nordique! Aujourd'hui destination le pays des olives et du soleil, j'ai nommé LE SUD!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient aucunement et Tristano (Marseille) ainsi que Lyons-la-forêt (Denis) appartiennent à Veneziano-sama qui me les a prêté~**

**Avignon: Théo**

**Valence: Valérie (Valorí)**

**Marseille: Tristano**

**Lyons la forêt: Denis**

**Toulouse: Zacharias (Zach)**

**Biarritz: Xabier (Xabi)**

**Nîmes: Naïs **

**Montpellier: Jordi**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

_Le Sud, c'est comme une grande famille. Tout le monde y est plus joyeux, plus estival, plus fêtard, plus généreux. Enfin, c'est ce que croit le Nord en tout cas. Les sudistes ont le sang chaud et n'hésite pas à le faire comprendre._

* * *

On parlait souvent des querelles entre bretons et normands au nord, mais il existait en France une autre polémique qui faisait rage depuis des décennies déjà. Une guerre presque ethnique qui avait déchiré le Sud de la France en deux parties bien distinctes: les basques et les occitans-provençaux.

Ce matin même Zacharias la ville de Toulouse s'était allié à Xabier ou Biarritz pour attaquer la maison de Tristano. Le marseillais du haut de sa terrasse avec vue sur les calanques soupira en voyant les deux némésis qui ne s'entendaient que sur un seul sujet attaquer vainement sa petite maison. Les deux basques s'amusaient en effet à lancer des pétards sur le balcon du marseillais qui dégustait des viennoiseries, faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vu. Son amant Lyons-la-forêt lui semblait assez perdu face à l'étrange spectacle matinal. Dans un nouveau soupir, Tristano tendit une nouvelle viennoiserie au normand:

-Laisse les, ils font ça chaque vendredi… Ce sont des idiots.

-Euh? Mais pourquoi? Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne leur a rien fait!

-En effet mais ce sont des problèmes de compréhension d'un tout autre registre… Un peu comme vous avec les bretons.

-Je vois…

-Bref, reprend donc un pain au chocolat.

-ON DIT CHOCOLATINE ESPÈCE D'ATTARDÉ!

Biarritz lança un nouveau pétard sur Marseille.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie Lyons-la-forêt rencontrait la "famille" de son amant. Il se sentait assez stressé et espérait faire bonne impression. Après tout il venait d'un coin perdu dans le nord et eux étaient des assez grandes villes méditerranéennes. Tristano sentant son ami mal à l'aise exhibé devant les yeux sulfureux de ses pairs lui serra doucement la main.

-Bon, les gars, commença le grand brun, je vous présente Denis, ou Lyons-la-forêt, mon petit-ami.

-Bonjour… tenta maladroitement le blond. Les yeux des autres semblaient le mettre à nu.

-Denis, je te présente Valérie, ou Valence, Avignon alias Théo, Naïs la ville de Nîmes et enfin Montpellier, Jordi.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer mon cher, fit le dénommé Jordi en lui baisant la main sous les yeux jaloux de Marseille. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui lança un rictus moqueur des plus énervant. Denis lui resta figé un instant.

-Soit en paix, souris doucement Valence, une brune aux cheveux lisse et aux yeux bleus azur, c'est un charmeur mais il est très gentil.

-Merci…

Théo se leva brusquement alors que Tristano et Jordi commençaient à se disputer.

-Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours des enfoirés!

-AVIGNON TON LANGUAGE! gronda Marseille

-Maaaaaais! C'est un pas beau! protesta l'éternel petit frère.

Valence calma Avignon quelques temps grâce à un câlin et peu à peu l'atmosphère se détendit et Denis semblait se faire accepter par tous à l'exemption du plus petit qui le foudroyait toujours d'en regard noir. Ce fut Nîmes que le rassura cette fois-ci:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Avignon aime juste énormément Marseille depuis des siècles et doit simplement se sentir jaloux. Cela lui passera.

La vieille ville avait une voix mûre et emplie d'une sagesse qui le laissa bouche bée. Elle portait une simple robe blanche style empire et avait ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon défait "à la romaine" orné d'un bijou doré rappelant les traditionnelles feuilles d'olivier. Elle avait des grand yeux azur tout comme Valence brodé de longs cils châtains clairs. Elle avait l'élégance et la prestance des grandes dames. Lyons-la-forêt se sentit apaisée par le doux sourire de son ainée.

La conversation vira soudainement et inexplicablement sur les origines des prénoms des représentants:

-Tristano ou plus communément Tristan signifie révolte ou tulmute.

-Ça te va plutôt bien, railla Jordi.

-La ferme Jojo, explique nous plutôt l'origine de ton 'vénérable' prénom.

-Mais avec plaisir très cher Nono~! Mon prénom est surtout connu pour son Saint patron, dont la fête est l'équivalent de la Saint Valentin dans certaines régions espagnoles.

-Traitre, lacha Tristano

-Roooooh! C'est bon! Il sont cool les espagnols!

-Mais il signifie…? questionna Nîmes.

-Labourer la terre… répondit Jordi d'une toute petite voix alors que Marseille partait dans un fou-rire.

-Naïs signifie grâce en hébreu, lança Nîmes pour calmer les deux bruns.

-C'est très jolie et cela te va très bien, la complimenta Valence avec un petit sourire avant de continuer, mon nom à moi veux dire courageuse en hébreu.

La belle brune se tourna alors vers le 'petit' Avignon:

-Et le tien Théo?

-Théo ça veut dire Dieu en grec, rétorqua fièrement la forteresse du sud.

-C'est super comme nom ça! Pourquoi je dois m'appeler 'labourer le sol' moi?!

-Parce que tu as une tête de vache peuchère.

-RÉPÈTE POUR VOIR-

-Et toi Denis? demanda à nouveau Nîmes pour que la situation ne s'envenime.

-Moi…? En fait c'est un dérivé de Dionysos le dieu grec.

Un rictus dément apparu sur le visage de Théo.

-Dionysos? Le dieu du vin, des plaisirs en tout genre et de l'excès?

-Oui pourquoi? fit gentiment le normand.

-C'était un débauché, répondit simplement Avignon une lueur narquoise dans les yeux avant de continuer d'un ton moqueur. En fait, il te va plutôt bien ton nom De-nis!

* * *

**J'adore mon nom de famille mais il y a beaucoup trop de jeux de mot déplacé dessus entre "Denis c'est un combo de Penis et Dick" et "Denis le Dieu de la débauche" TT_TT**


	8. Javanaise

**Ceci s'apparente plutôt à un ficelet ou un drabble au vu de sa longueur mais c'était si mignon qu'il fallait que je le poste!**

**Diclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. Les paroles ci-dessous sont extraient de _La Javanaise_ de Gainsbourg**

**Vendôme: Bastien**

**Tours: Victoire**

* * *

Vendôme aimait la musique. Il aimait les chansons comme il aimait les femmes: douces et envoutantes. Tours avait pour habitude de se prélasser sur le banc en marbre de son jardin caché par des bosquets fleuris, l'écoutant gratter sa guitare. Elle appréciait les notes légères et entrainantes que seul Vendôme savait produire. Il n'y avait rien de comparable aux sons clairs et pures des mélodies du vendômois. De temps en temps la charmante tourangelle lui accordait une danse a capela. Bastien aimait ces moments intimes, où sa belle virevoltait entre les fleurs tombantes, ses cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules rondes découverts. Victoire était la plus belle muse qu'il pouvait avoir à ses yeux amoureux.

La tourangelle aimait poser sa tête contre le torse de son amant, se laissant bercer par les battements irréguliers du vendômois. Elle s'amusait de le voir si pudique, n'osant à peine poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le blond rougissait toujours pour un rien, et elle trouvait cela adorable. Apaisée par le calme régnant entre les feuillages, elle laissa sa voix libre et chantonna quelques mots dans un murmure inaudible:

_Ne vous déplaise_

_En dansant la javanaise _

_Nous nous aimions_

_Le temps d'une chanson._

Vendôme souri tendrement posant sa joue sur la tête de sa belle. Il était le seul à entendre Victoire chanter, le seul à profiter de ces éclats de voix cristallins perdus dans la brise printanière. Ses bras s'enroulèrent amoureusement autour des épaules fragiles de la tourangelle.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Vertige d'Alice

**BONJOUR, DEMAT, NIHAO, OLA, BONJIOURNO, GUTEN TAG, OHAYO!**

**Bref, salutation de matin camarades communistes!**

**Comment allez vous?**

**Aujourd'hui encore un petit OS VendômeXTours mais celui-ci est non seulement UA mais beaucoup plus hot que les précédents~**

**Je dirais un M léger~**

**C'est une songfic (on va dire) basée sur _Variations sur Marilou_ de Gainsbourg (j'adore ce mec sérieux)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mémo: Tours = Victoire**

**Vendôme = Bastien**

**Orléans = Aurélien (il apparait très peu dans ce Os)**

* * *

Bastien n'étais pas du genre à aller en boite de nuit, mais son meilleur ami, un certain brunet au yeux bleus, en était au contraire un grand amateur. Il n'avait fait que succomber aux plaintes et demandes à mainte reprise du fourbe Aurélien. Il soupira encore une fois en tendant sa carte d'identité à l'agent de sécurité devant l'entrée de "L'Estival".

Dès qu'il furent entrés son ami se rua sur les demoiselles se déhanchant en rythme sur le dernier tube de David Guetta. Le blond eu une moue dépité: qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Désespérément seul, l'orléanais commençant déjà à danser avec une rousse qui gloussait à gorge déployée, il se dirigea aussi bien qu'il pu vers le bar pour s'assoir. Les effluves d'alcool et la chaleur lui donnait la nausée.

Maladroit, il trébucha sur un sac à main et fut malencontreusement emporté par la foule. Soudain ce qui devait arriver arriva, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Rouge de honte il leva ses yeux vers la personne cherchant à s'excuser de sa maladresse. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent un regard vert bleuté.

Le souffle coupé devant ces orbes magnifiques, Bastien ne se rendit même pas compte que la propriétaire se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Mais le pauvre vendômois s'était déjà égaré dans le regard absent et les iris absinthes de la belle tourangelle.

Elle sentait la menthe, s'amusant à faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum tout en jouant avec le zip de son jean. Elle susurra sensuelement "Victoire" aux oreilles captivées du blond qui semblait ailleurs. Dans ses yeux verts clairs brillaient une lueur de vice, son parfum était embrumé d'alcool.

Les enceintes rugissaient des notes électriques, la foule hurlaient de joie, mais Bastien n'entendait que son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et le souffle de Victoire dans son cou sensible. Elle était à présent collée au torse du blond, le taquinant habilement, remontant, baissant, jouant avec le métal du zip de son Levi's.

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, langoureusement, passionnément, il sut qu'il était perdu, perdu dans un songe des plus absurde, perdu dans le regard absent et l'iris absinthe de la blonde. Presque violemment il attira ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant son début d'érection contre son bas-ventre arrachant un rire à sa future amante. Son parfum l'enivrait, son rire lui faisait perdre pied, ses lèvres pulpeuses contre les siennes le rendait fou, il a déjà basculé dans le monde de la luxure.

La belle se détacha soudainement de lui avec un sourire mutin frustrant Bastien au possible. L'air s'engouffra entre les deux corps unis un instant au paravent et le blondin se sentit frémir malgré la chaleur régnante. Son amie lui pris la main, comme une enfant le ferais, et l'entraina en sautillant à travers la foule hystérique. Hypnotisé par le rire cristallin de sa succube, le vendômois ne pu empêcher son corps de la suivre, rongé par l'envie.

Elle l'entraina jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans une petite ruelle sombre. Victoire le plaqua soudainement contre un mur de pierre froide. Le bond frissonna de délice à ce contact, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard embrumé de la tourangelle affamée. Il était la proie et elle la chasseresse, une magnifique nymphe des forêts au service de la vierge Artemis. Ses yeux bleus rirent un instant dans la pénombre. Sa nymphe à lui ne devait pas être bien vierge…

Une main malaxant outrageusement son fessier le sortit de sa rêverie. Elle s'impatientait et se frustrait. Le blond souri de toute ses dents, fier d'être la cause de cette envie dévastatrice. Il pris délicatement le visage délicat et l'embrassa à nouveau, tachant d'y mettre toute la fougue et le désir qui l'étreignait. Une main aventurière plongea dans son jean.

Très vite tout s'accéléra, Victoire fut plaquée à son tour contre le granit glacé, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du vendômois, ses hanches épousant parfaitement celle de son amant impatient. Il s'affairait à la caresser, l'embrasser, la mordiller, ses gestes laissant paraître la luxure l'habitant. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vice bien particulier, se perdant à nouveau dans le regard absent et les iris absinthe de son amante.

Sa pupille brillait d'extase, sa respiration est erratique, saccadé, emplie de plaisir. A chaque coup de hanche de son amant, un soupir au menthol lui échappait, ses doigts s'accrochaient avec force à la chemise froissée du blond. Perdue dans ses songes obscurs, elle hurle indécente. Sa pupille s'absente, se teinte de plaisir, se perd. Ses gémissements sont fébriles, ceux de son amant irréguliers, ils forment une jolie mélodie du plaisir, faisant tinter le métal du zip de leurs Levi's.

Au loin la fête bas de son plein enchainant des morceau d'Hendrix, Elvis, Rolling Stones, rythmant leurs ébats aux sons de leurs idoles. Alors Victoire se perd, ses yeux, son corps, son âme tout entière, fondant sous l'extase, plongeant avec délice dans le monde plein de malice du vertige d'Alice. La nuit bleu pétrole noie tout les sons impurs, les cloches de métal tintent minuit aux loin.

Les amants d'un soir poussent le vice, la luxure d'Alice, jusqu'au calice, sur un fond de rock-and-roll. Elle perd alors tout contrôle, Alice aussi s'égare, perdues toutes deux au pays des malices de Lewis Caroll.

* * *

**Reviews? :3**


	10. Madeleine de Proust

**J'dis bonjour bande de gens~ Comment allez-vous? Moi je vais très bien (comme toujours a vrai dire) bien qu'un peu fatiguée par le travail de seconde. Si vous voulez un conseil, n'acceptez SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE d'entrer dans un Lycée international! C'EST HUIT HEURES DE PLUS PAR SEMAINE! Et tout ça pour quoi? Pour entrer à Cambridge! Mon dieu en plus je veux faire médecine légale... Je me suis tirée une balle dans le pied là je crois TT_TT**

**Et c'est parce qu'en cour je me fais chier (un peu comme tout le monde quoi...) et qu'entre deux tirades inintéressantes des professeurs je rêvasse en observant les nuages que je me suis sentie inspirée par mon petit Bastinou~ Alors voilà! Bon c'est cour mais c'est écrit en cours! 8D *badumtss***

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Un doux sourire éclaira le visage rêveur du blond. La promenade était vraiment belle aujourd'hui, le printemps arrivait, les fleurs embaumaient la brise d'un délicieux parfum. Les teintes mordorées du soleil couchant se reflétaient dans le Loir faisant étinceler l'onde. Le feuilles d'un saule caressaient amoureusement le lit du cour d'eau, celles du marronnier chantaient. Le fleuve semblait crépiter sous l'astre lumineux, miroitant sa splendeur dans les yeux bleu délavé du jeune homme. Bastien aimait cette atmosphère paisible propre à sa cité.

Le gentil blondin appréciait ces petites balades le long du fleuve qui traversait le parc de sa petite ville, il en profitait pour s'égarer dans les méandres de son esprit rêveur. Tout lui paraissait alors empli d'un bonheur infini, la nature résonnait en coeur avec son âme incomprise, chaque détail était rempli d'un lyrisme insoupçonné. Le représentant de Vendôme était un grand romantique.

Il passa sous un grand chêne, le soleil mourant perçant difficilement entre son feuillage comme essoufflé. Vendôme posa d'abord timidement sa main contre le tronc frais de l'arbre centenaire puis petit à petit s'enhardit à l'enlacer, posant sa joue contre son vielle ami. Du bout des doigts il dessina les creux sculptés par le temps dans le bois tandis que cette odeur si particulière emplissait ses narines. Apaisé, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations. Le vent du soir faisait frissonner son échine, des mèches rebelles lui chatouillaient la nuque. Il se sentit petit, si petit dans cet univers qui lui donnait le vertige. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. L'arbre avait une chaleur toute maternelle et son aura familière lui réchauffait le coeur. Le grand chêne avait toujours été là, il lui semblait éternel, si bien ancré dans la terre. Pour l'enfant timide et gauche qu'il avait été l'arbre avait fait figure d'un semblant d'image parentale, inébranlable et rassurante. C'était une mère douce, un père fort, un foyer chaleureux. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit en tant que représentant. Les nations et les régions ont des frères, des soeurs, des parents, une famille… Mais qu'avait il? Rien. Rien d'autre que le grand chêne. C'était toute sa vie et bien plus encore.

Proust avait sa madeleine, lui a son chêne.

* * *

**Ah la la, merci à mon professeur de français pour avoir parlé de Proust :D**

***Si toi aussi lorsque tu écris 'Proust' l'ordinateur écrit 'Prout'***

**Review? :3**


	11. Un mètre soixante-dix

**Devinez qui est censée réviser pour l'exam d'histoire mais qui a décidé de passer son temps à écrire des fanfictions~? **

**Bon, c'est (encore) très (extrêmement) court mais comme on dit "Ce n'est point la taille qui compte, mais l'agilité du mousquetaire" même si cette phrase n'arien avoir avec le sujet et que hors contexte elle fait bien rire la bande de pervers qui me sert d'amis. En plus Socrate est un péripatéticien. Si si je vous le jure. Bref. **

**Disclaimer:** **Seuls Biarritz (Xabier) et Toulouse (Zacharias) m'appartiennent. Hetalia revient à Himaruya, Bretagne à Aristo-Barjo-sama et Marseille à Veneziano-sama.**

**BL~ (c'est 'bonne lecture' hein, pas 'Boys love' bande de petites yaoistes obsédées...~)**

* * *

Biarritz est un très bel homme. Il a de beau cheveux bruns bouclés aux reflets ambrés qui mettaient ses magnifiques orbes noisettes pailletées d'or en valeur, une carrure carrée et solide qui le rendait très viril ainsi qu'une peau joliment caramélisée par le soleil de chez lui. C'est un jeune homme sympathique bien qu'au caractère bien trempé et quelque peu arrogant mais son sens de l'amitié et sa générosité le rendaient appréciés de tous. Ou presque. Toulouse et lui étaient rival depuis toujours, surtout en matière de rugby.

Beaucoup de jeune fille vous dirons que le séduisant Xabier est l'homme parfait, intelligent, drôle, beau, un peu macho mais pas trop… Une vraie pluie d'éloges en tout genre. Cependant, les plus compliquées d'entre elles vous dirons aussi que le pauvre biarrot possède un seul et unique défaut physique: sa taille.

Biarritz n'est pas grand, mais pas aussi petit que Stefan, la Bretagne. Il ne mesure en effet qu'un petit mètre soixante-dix, ce qui pour un homme adulte, il faut l'avouer, n'est pas très grand. Toutefois Biarritz ne complexe (presque) plus sur ce détail flagrant, il sait user de ses charmes qui compensent très largement le travers et personne n'y faisais attention depuis longtemps. Biarritz restait Biarritz, la ville des surfeurs et du rugby au tempérament explosif, malgré sa petite taille. C'était sans compter sur l'irréductible Zacharias, la ville de Toulouse dont les seuls buts dans la vie semblaient être les filles, le rugby, les saucisses et faire chier son cher Xabi. Surtout faire chier Xabi. Et toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour lui montrer son amour infini (ironie).

Aujourd'hui encore, les deux fanatiques de rugby s'étaient enguirlandés en rentrant de la villa de Tristano, Marseille, chez qui ils avaient, encore, lancés des pétards, du papier toilette et de la mousse à raser en grande quantité pour une histoire de chocolatine. Fatigué des hurlements et des insultes du petit brun, Zach fini par lancer un regard dédaigneux pour que l'autre le laisse enfin tranquille, en vain. Un Xabier en colère c'est comme un morpion, ça vous colle aux poils. Cela eu même l'effet inverse à celui souhaité et au grand damn du plus grand, un Xabi furibond barra la route toulousain, une moue énervée défigurant son visage harmonieux, tentant d'affirmer son autorité sur son rival.

"BAISSE LES YEUX QUAND JE TE PARLE! EH! BAISSE LES YEUUUUUX QUE J'TE DIT!"

Les yeux mordorés du toulousain brillèrent un instant de malice, déstabilisant le biarrot qui se repris rapidement, continuant de héler l'autre.

"MAIS BAISSE LES YEUX NON DE NON!"

Un sourire faussement innocent aux lèvres, Toulouse fini par minauder en tirant les joues de l'aquitain ignorant les protestations de celui-ci:

"Mais enfin Xabichou! Tout le monde doit baisser les yeux pour pouvoir te parler!"

Un point rencontra l'instant d'après le visage du ricaneur.

* * *

**On dit un grand merci à l'abruti congénital qui me sert de meilleur ami pour l'idée qui est la sienne. En ce moment il hurle en se roulant par terre car il s'est mystérieusement "fait zlataner par la folle". Et non ce n'est pas moi *mauvaise fois irradiant***


	12. Saint-Valentin en retard

**Alors que je vous explique, je voulais à la base poster ce mini-OS pour la Saint ****Valentin 2016 mais comme j'ai un cerveau de moineau mourant j'ai complètement oublier avec mon Bac Blanc de français et mes notes de maths assez... négatives. **

**Donc voilà, désolée du retard ^^'**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais Orléans, Chartres et Vendômes sont mes OCs **

* * *

Chartres se rassit sur la partie droite de son lit double, celle que son _ami_ avait bien daigné lui laisser. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Orléans, avachi sur son ventre, le souffle lent et son dos se soulevant calmement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait passé ses bras au dessous de l'oreiller blanc qu'il lui avait "emprunter" plongeant allègrement son visage dans le coussin. Charles fronça un instant les sourcils lorsque l'idée qu'Aurélien ai pu baver dessus lui traversa l'esprit, _dégoutant_.

Il porta son café, noir avec deux sucre, à ses lèvres et continua à observer _affectueusement? tendrement? amoureusement? _Orléans qui marmonnait des mots intelligible dans son sommeil. Charles sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire presque aussi idiot que celui du brun lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Un long silence passa, Charles ne buvait pas son café mais l'humait pensivement. Il ressentait quelque chose pour son _ami_ d'enfance, c'était indéniable, mais ce quelque chose était aussi ancré dans son être que incompréhensible. Il ressentait un besoin de protéger Aurélien mais aussi de l'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il voulait le foutre dehors mais pas le laisser partir, il était irrité par sa présence mais languissait lorsque le brun n'était plus là. Il voulait l'embrasser pour le castrer après.

_L'embrasser?!_

Chartres rougit violemment et avala de travers. Il posa sa tasse sur sa table de chevet en chêne pur qu'il possédait depuis quelques siècles déjà et son regard glissa timidement sur l'endormi au sourire béat. Quelques mèches ébènes tombaient sur sa peau porcelaine, presque blafard comme délavé par le temps. Autrefois il avait une peau laiteuse teintée de rose comme celle d'un tout jeune enfant, la fatigue l'avait rendue maladif. Orléans, passé de capitale française à chef-lieu d'une région oubliée. Charles sentit son coeur se serrer. D'eux tous, c'était Orléans et Centre qui avaient le plus souffert de ce changement, bien que Centre semblait y trouver un nouveau type de bonheur, plus paisible et laisser-aller comme celui d'un retraité.

Un grognement de la part d'Aurélien le fit sursauter. Le brun gigota un instant et Chartres retint son souffle, l'avait-il réveillé? Finalement Orléans retomba lourdement sur le matelas et il se détendit aussitôt. La couverture légère, le blond détestait avoir chaud et surtout suer en dormant, avait glisser le long du dos de son _ami_ pour se loger au bas de ses reins laissant voir le haut de son caleçon noir. Charles rougit malgré lui sans pouvoir détourner son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant en Orléans, hypnotisant mais dérangeant, et Chartres se sentait coupable de le contempler à son insu.

Une main hardie se posa presque tendrement sur l'omoplate droite du brun et remonta timidement masser le bas de sa nuque. Il caressa du bout des doigts un grain de beauté à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Tendu comme un enfant qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise, Chartres se pencha et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur la tâche avant de se relever aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Son coeur tambourinait presque douloureusement fort dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses joues brûler mais aussi son front, son cou et même son torse. Pourtant, son regard s'accrochait toujours férocement à Aurélien, comme s'il le quittait ne serait-ce qu'une nano-seconde des yeux il disparaitrait. Ses yeux tracèrent des lignes invisibles sur le dos de son _ami_ suivant les longues cicatrices qui le parsemaient. Si Aurélien était aussi pâle c'était aussi parce qu'il refusait de bronzer, ou même de se montrer torse nu. Complexe d'adolescent. Chartres sourit malgré lui. Lui pouvait voir ce que personne ne voyait jamais, même pas Vendôme ou Centre, Aurélien le privilégiait _lui. _Il était au dessus de tout, de son meilleur ami, de sa famille. Une étrange sensation de bien-être lui réchauffa le corps entier, du bout des orteils jusqu'à la pointe de chacun de ses cheveux.

Charles ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Un grand sourire fendait son visage et ses traits d'habitude acariâtres s'étaient adoucis. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement la joue de son _ami_. Celui-ci sentant quelque chose le toucher se réveilla doucement, se redressant sur ses avant bras.

"Charlie…?" Lança le brun encore dans les vapes avant de recevoir un coup de dictionnaire sur le crâne. Un cri de douleur retentit dans tout l'appartement. "Mais putain! T'es tombé du lit ou quoi? J'ai rien fait!"

"Tu bavais."

Chartres ne pris même pas peine d'écouter les protestations matinales du brun, il se leva et se dirigea vers a cuisine aussitôt suivi de son bruyant_ un-peu-plus-qu'ami_ . Un petit rire coupable passa ses lèvres, si petit que personne ne l'aurait entendu. Sauf Aurélien. Qui s'assit en tailleur souriant comme un idiot sur l'unique chaise de sa cuisine.

_Je t'aime. Idiot._

* * *

**Voilà, voilà~**

**Review?**

**J'en profite pour dire que je cherche activement un béta-reader, parce que si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué j'ai un petit problème d'orthographe qu'on me reproche assez souvent.**


	13. Chat noir

**Bien le bonjour les gens!**

**Comme je me faisais chier à 3 heure du mat' j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS pour mon recueil~ **

**C'est le tout premier M que je fais en plus je crois. Enfin le premier M avec PWP. Du tout si vous pouviez être indulgente parce que.. euh... mh.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient paset Paris est inspiré de plusieurs OCs que j'ai vu sur ce site, notamment un dessin d'Aristo' où il jour au foot pour le physique, du coup on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est mon mien, m'voyez? Londres est juste en mention mais je ne compte pas vraiment avoir un OC de cette ville. En revanche Orléans, Chartres et StGermain sont bien à moi.**

**Rainting: M**

**Pairing: Essentiellement ParisOrléans avec mention de OrléChartres et de ParisLondres**

**Paris: Jean**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Paris plaqua violemment Orléans contre la porte de son bureau l'embrassant à pleine bouche au milieu des couloirs de la mairie parisienne. Ses mains passaient sous la chemise du brun palpant avec envie la chaire opaline, la griffant, pinçant, s'agrippant pour attirer le corps chaud vers le sien tout aussi brulant. Elles descendirent ensuite tater les fesses, les prenant fermement en mains. Jean cherchait aveuglement la poignée de la porte pour leur permettre de continuer leur activité à l'abris des regards désapprobateurs de ses collègues. Leurs bassins se frottaient aussi fortement qu'ils le pouvaient cherchant désespérément un contact plus direct. Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent alors qu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, poussant sans ménagement Aurélien écarlate et haletant dans son bureau avant de la claquer violemment et se jeter voracement sur les délicieuses lèvres rougies. Orléans passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux blonds de la capitale entrechoquant leurs dents ensemble alors que leurs langues se cherchaient. Ils avaient faims, et l'autre était bien trop tentant.

Aurélien, se détachant un peu, caressa de ses pouces les hanches de son partenaire et lui fit un immense sourire insolent.

"Tu veux pouvoir marcher demain ou pas?" ricana-t-il.

"Et toi, tu veux pouvoir t'assoir ce mois-ci?" répondit le blond du tact au tact d'un air tout aussi impertinent. Orléans ricana de nouveau.

"Violent le Paris." Son sourire s'agrandit et il attira violemment l'autre en tirant d'un coup sur sa cravate défaite. Cognant son front contre celui de Paris qui grogna un peu au passage, Orléans plongea son regard requin dans les yeux aigue-marine. "J'aime."

Paris se perdit dans les orbes prédatrices du brun avide qui se lécha les babines avant de plonger vers son cou. Il le mordilla, lécha et griffa de ses canines aiguisées. Son corps ondulait contre celui du blond essayant de combler chaque centimètres qui les séparaient tandis que ses mains partaient à l'exploration du corps fiévreux.

"T'es une vrai panthère toi."

Le brun mordit un peu plus violemment sa jugulaire palpitante lui arrachant un long gémissement.

"Un chat noir plutôt." railla-t-il en retirant brutalement la ceinture du blond qu'il fit claquer entre ses mains. "Tu vas me caresser, m'adorer et moi je vais te pourrir la vie. Mais au moins tu auras aimé m'avoir dans tes bras pendant un instant."

"Me pourrir la vie? Toi?" se moqua l'autre en haussant un sourcil. Les yeux du félin eurent une lueur démente.

"Tu ne vas plus pouvoir te passer de mes services." Leurs lèvres affamées s'unirent à nouveau. "Baiser Londres te fera débander."

Ce fut au tour du blond de sourire malicieusement. Jean plaqua sans ménagement Aurélien contre son bureau avant de faire sauter le bouton de son jean et glisser la braguette. Une main baladeuse agrippa le membre gonflé moulé par le sous-vêtement. Jean pris un instant pour se délecter des petits gémissements contenus avec grand mal qui s'échappaient de la bouche du brun. Se frayant un chemin entre les jambes d'Orléans, Paris se cala contre son bassin entourant de ses bras les reins de l'orléanais. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau goulument avant que le blond ne remonte mordiller l'oreille sensible et lui souffler d'une voix brulante:

"Montre moi ce que tu sais faire chéri."

Orléans ricana et plongea sa main dans le caleçon du blond saisissant vigoureusement la hampe. Il se mit en mouvement aussitôt, frustrant le blond par sa lenteur extrême, le titillant en pressant son pouce contre le gland rougi et humide.

"Putain.. T'as jamais branlé personne ou quoi?" grogna par mauvaise foi le blond tendu au possible.

"Chartres veut pas." plaisanta un instant l'orléanais avant de soupirer légèrement de désespoir. Il resserra sa poigne autour du blond qui se mordit les lèvres. "Montre moi comment tu fais, Jean."

Sans plus attendre Paris plongea lui aussi sa main dans le boxer de son ami tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Durant de longues minutes on n'entendit que des gémissements de plaisir couverts par le bruit de la ville à l'extérieur.

Orléans recula son torse et s'allongea presque sur le bureau en bois massif prenant appuie sur son avant bras. Paris en profita pour se pencher vers son amant occasionnel et envoya balader d'un coup les papiers, stylos et dossiers encombrant leur lit de fortune. D'une main il retira le jean et le boxer noirs aidé par les ondoiements de reins du brun.

"Prend moi." ordonna l'orléanais plongeant son regard brumeux dans le sien.

"Ne t'inquiète pas poupée, tu vas hurler mon nom."

Aurélien pouffa au surnom avant que le parisien enfonce sans délicatesse trois doigts dans sa bouche. Il les mordit pour montrer son mécontentement avant de se résoudre à les sucer avec application. Jean déglutit devant le spectacle que lui offrait le brun et sentit tout son sang se concentrer entre ses jambes délaissant son cerveau. Son esprit se brouilla emporté par ses instincts primaires. Il avait faim et envie de baiser. Orléans s'amusait à le rendre fou en se caressant érotiquement l'aine et écartant ses jambes tentatrices. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard bleu insolent avant de retirer ses doigts de la bouche du bun pour en enfoncer deux violemment en lui.

Un cri de douleur retentit et il sentit l'intérieur chaud se crisper autour de ses doigts. Aurélien lui renvoya un regard haineux.

Tant pis, il l'avait cherché.

Jean se reprit tout de même et chercha un petit instant un point précis en Orléans. Celui-ci affichait toujours un visage inconfortable et se mordait le poignait pour ne pas peigner de douleur. Le blond était captivé par les yeux tempêtes qui laisser couler de minuscules larmes sur la peau blanche comme l'écume. Le corps d'Orléans était une oeuvre d'art, un chef d'oeuvre même, un visage que le génie de Vinci n'aurait pu reproduire sur une toile sans nuire à sa perfection. La plus belle ville de France, après lui-même bien sûr.

Il baisa presque tendrement les gouttes de sel se délectant du grain de peau du brun. Il y avait quelque chose de familier, un toucher tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel pour Jean.

Soudain le corps albâtre se cambra contre lui et le brun hoqueta de plaisir faisant sursauter le blond.

"Jean, putain prend moi! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter-"

Un nouveau petit cri l'empêcha de continuer de se plaindre mais ses yeux en disaient long sur ses envies.

"Du calme mon cher, plus les préliminaires sont longues plus tu jouiras fort."

"Enfoiré, faut encore que tu saches comment me faire joui-"

Un nouveau cri moins étouffé cette fois-ci.

"Ne me contredis pas quand c'est moi qui t'encules petit."

"Je suis plus vieux que toi-"

"Ne me contredit pas j'te dis." Il appuya plus brusquement, Orléans cria franchement et s'accrocha comme il pu à la chemise du parisien. "Supplie moi plutôt si tu ne veux pas la fermer."

"Comme si moi, le grand Orléans, m'abaisserais à te lécher le cul-"

Deux autres doigts le pénétrèrent assez durement.

"Supplie moi de te prendre ou ce sera le poing."

Orléans serra les dents et emporté par l'audace il gifla le blond avant d'agripper le visage de celui-ci et d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'entraina dans un baiser qui calma immédiatement le blond qui se pris même au jeux. Ce fut le souffle court qu'Aurélien le quitta susurrant contre sa bouche:

"Prend moi Jean."

Ils ricanèrent de coeur et Paris accéda enfin à la requête de l'orléanais retirant ses doigts pour presser son membre contre l'entrée. Il s'arrêta ensuite pour prendre le temps d'embrasser son amant qui roula des hanches impatient. Le manège de Jean dura une longue minute de frustration avant qu'il ne s'enfonce enfin vivement en Aurélien qui se cambra, tirant la chemise du parisien.

"Ça va?"

"J'suis pas puceau non plus, bouge."

Jean roula des yeux et se mit tout de même à bouger ses reins lentement. Le visage d'Orléans pris peu à peu une teinte rose qui vira assez rapidement au rouge, et quand le blond donna un coup plus fort que les autres en un point précis le brun devint écarlate.

"Jean..! T'es pas capable de bouger plus vite, merde?"

"Arrête de te plaindre." Il donna un coup puissant et profond qui fit gémir ouvertement Orléans dans son cou. "Ou je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher."

"Je prend le risque." sourit le brun d'un air insolent.

Jean ricana à nouveau.

"Tant pis pour ton cul."

Paris agrippa plus fermement les hanches de son amant pour pouvoir donner des coups plus précis et laissa Orléans s'accrocher à son cou. Les vas et viens prirent de la vitesse rythmé dans les grognements, les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisirs. La force des mouvements passionnés de Paris faisaient tanguer son bureau, faisant rouler quelques stylos à terre. Il n'entendait que les halètements du brun, il ne sentait que ses muscles chauds autours de son membres palpitants, il ne voyait que son visage pâle s'empourprer jusqu'aux oreilles, le reste attendra. Pour lui en cet instant seul les cris son amant occasionnel comptaient et il avait pour dessein de lui arracher quelques hurlements.

"Jean..!" Le souffle brulant du brun caressa son sou.

Plus.

"Jean!" Un long gémissement qui l'excita d'avantage.

Plus.

"Mmmmh! Jean!" La voix du brun s'emporta, le timbre vibrait enroué par la jouissance.

Il voulait encore plus.

"Jean! Jean encore!" le suppliait-il fébrile. Il était si rare d'entendre Aurélien aussi faible qu'il eut envie de le posséder encore plus.

Plus, plus plus! Donne moi plus!

"JEAN!" Le cri se perdit dans un hoquet suivi d'un long gémissement.

Un peu plus, donne moi encore un peu plus!

"JEAN! Je vais-"

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Paris, y'a un match PSG-OM ce soir, je me demandais si tu voulais bien passer pour le regarder chez moi-"

Saint-Germain-En-Laye se figea la poignée encore en main, regardant Orléans comme deux chiens de faïences. Paris, un peu plus chanceux, lui faisait dos mais il put voir les muscles du blond se tendre d'un coup.

Ce matin quand son horripilant petit frère Versailles l'avait appelé à six heures pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée il avait déjà pressenti qu'il passerait une journée de merde.

Alors il se contenta de refermer lentement la porte sans poser de question.

Un lourd silence plana un instant dans le bureau avant que son propriétaire ne prenne la parole:

"Eh Orléans."

"Quoi encore?"

"T'avais raison."

"Hein?"

"T'es vraiment un chat noir. Tu portes la poisse."

* * *

**Orléans et Paris ne sont pas amoureux du tout, juste "Amants occasionnels" comme ils disent parce que Chartres et Londres sont encore et toujours dans le déni pour l'un et dans le rejet pour l'autre.**

**Déni de plus de dix siècles quand même.**

**Pauvre Orléans qui croit toujours que Chartres le rejette vraiment, haha. *l'auteur cruel aimant torturer ses OCs***


	14. Comment se préparer avec Orléans

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**

**Me revoilà avec un petit -comme ma bi- OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin même quand mon réveil a sonné. Je me suis dit que ce serait marrant si Orléans utilisait aussi cette sonnerie pour se ****réveille, et ça a donné ce truc.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia et les deux chansons "Wake me up before you go-go" et "Highway to Hell" ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Orléans, Chartres, Vendôme et Bourges sont des OCs m'appartenant.**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Chartres: Charles**

**Vendôme: Bastien**

**Bourges: Isabeau**

**Bonne lectuuuure!**

* * *

C'était une matinée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Les oiseaux chantonnait le retour du printemps à la cime des arbres et l'herbe était encore humide à cause de la pluie nocturne. Au sein d'un appartement du centre-ville une masse ronflait allègrement sous une épaisse couette marine. La joue de la chose était presque collée à l'oreiller noir par la salive qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres sans que celle-ci ne semble s'en soucier. Il était sept heures du matin tapante quand soudain un petit bruit vint perturber le calme matinal:

_Jitterbug_

Aussitôt une main émergea des couvertures pour claquer au rythme de la chanson.

_Jitterbug_

Une seconde main sortit elle aussi pour claquer des doigts en écho.

_Jitterbug _

Elle attrapa ensuite le portable qui vibrait sur la table de chevet pour augmenter le volume de la sonnerie.

_Jitterbug_

La masse s'étira longuement gémissant un peu de plaisir en faisant craquer ses articulations puis s'élança à pieds joins hors de son lit d'un grand saut énergétique, commençant à chanter en playback:

_"__You put the boom-boom into my heart_

_You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts"_

Orléans se trémoussa un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage.

_"__Jitterbug into my brain_

_Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same"_

Se dandinant le derrière vers la sortie, il prit le temps de s'admirer dans le miroir ornant son placard pour répéter comme tout les matins sa magnifique chorégraphie.

_"__But something's bugging you_

_Something ain't right_

_My best friend told me what you did last night"_

Ouvrant la porte d'un claquement fracassant, il glissa d'un seul coup à l'aide de ses chaussettes sur le parquet en bois de chez lui jusqu'à la salle de bain pointant un interlocuteur invisible d'un doigt accusateur. Il passa devant une photo de Vendôme ornant son mur et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

_"__Left me sleepin' in my bed_

_I was dreaming, but I should have been with you insteeeeead!"_

Il attrapa au passage sa serviette de bain trainant sur le sol du couloir et atteint comme chaque matin sa salle de bain pile poil pour le refrain.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo"_

Il faisait de grands mouvements ridicules tout seul chez lui, s'époumonant debout en caleçon/chaussettes dans sa salle de bain, tentant de twerker contre la paroi vitrée de sa douche.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that hiiiiiiiiiiiigh"_

Si Bourges l'entendait chanter aussi faux et aussi fort elle l'aurait surement assommé à coup de guitare. Mais pour le moment c'est excité comme un petit fou qu'Aurélien faisait de grands mouvements en ciseaux avec ses bras, bougeant son derrière de façon extrêmement gaie.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo"_

Il enfonça sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche frottant au rythme de la chanson, ne s'arrêtant pas de chanter ce qui éclaboussa son miroir pharmacie de mousse bleue mentholée.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go_

_Take me dancing toniiiiiiiiiiight_

_I wanna hit that hiiiiiiiiiiiigh, yeah, yeaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Il retira son caleçon le faisant tournoyer un instant autour de son index avant que celui-ci ne s'envole à travers la salle de bain pour manquer de tomber au fond des toilettes. Sans se préoccuper de son sous-vêtement plus que ça Orléans entra en sautillant dans sa douche, essayant de retirer ses chaussettes à coche-pied sans tomber.

_"__You take the grey skies out of my way_

_You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day"_

S'amusant à rythmer la musiquer des "spouik spouik" savonneux de ses mains il essayait de danser de façon sexy les yeux clos, le nez retroussé et une structure en mousse et cheveux de vingt centimètres sur le haut de sa tête.

_"__Turned a bright spark into a flame_

_Yeah yeaaaah!_

_My beats per minute never been the same"_

Il se rinça avec toujours autant de joie, utilisant le pommeau comme un microphone et s'imaginant son canard de bain Jérôme* en train de l'acclamer comme une groupie de Justain Bierreaubeurre, comme il aimait l'appeler.

_"__'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool_

_It makes me crazy when you act so cruel"_

Frottant ses cheveux avec sa serviette bleue électrique il retourna dans sa chambre pour attraper quelques vêtements plus ou moins propres trainant au sol pour les enfiler rapidement.

_"__Come on, baby, let's not fight_

_We'll go dancing, everything will be all riiiiiiiight"_

Il attrapa le cadre photo représentant Chartres l'étranglant lors d'un conseil régional et embrassa le visage du blond passionnément tout en continuant à chanter.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo"_

Prenant la photo avec lui il s'élança à nouveau dans le couloir le jean et la chemise encore ouvert laissant apparaitre son boxer et son torse. Il se dirigea cette fois-ci vers son salon/salle à manger/ cuisine.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high!_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin'' on going solo" _

Il se prépara sa tasse de café au lait sans sucres et ses tartines au miel habituels en tournant le mug "I HEART ORLEANS" dans le micro-ondes et plongeant les tartines dans son toaster.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go, aaaah!_

_Take me dancing toniiiiiiiight_

_I wanna hit that hiiiiiiiiiiigh, yeah, yeaaaah, yeaaaaaaaah!_

_Babyyyy!_

Il profita de la petite minute d'attente pour fermer sa chemise blanche correctement tout en continuant à se déhancher seul, tentant même certain pas de danse de dirty dancing.

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

Le micro-onde sonna et le toaster sauta.

_"__Cuddle up, baby, move in tiiight_

_We'll go dancing tomorrow niiiight"_

Sirotant son café il regarda amoureusement la seule photo de lui et Chartres ensemble qui ne fut pas prise dans un cadre professionnel ou par les talents de stalkeuse d'Isa' en échange de quelques clichés de lui et Paris dans des positions suggestives. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec.

_"__It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed_

_They can dance, we'll stay home insteeeeeeeeeead"_

Une fois son déjeuner avalé il jeta sans ménagement sa tasse dans l'évier déjà plein à ras bord -mais il fera la vaisselle demain, voyons- et sautilla tel une danseuse de samba jusqu'à sa chambre une dernière fois faisant danser son cadre chéri avec lui.

_Jitterbug_

Il reposa le portrait sur sa table de nuit après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et attrapa son blouson de cuir noir et ses Doc Martens bleues électriques -offert par Vendôme pour son 2000ème anniversaire- et entreprit de les enfiler chantonnant toujours:

_"__Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me haaaaaaanging on like a yo-yo"_

Il chercha un court moment ses clefs, une canette de coca trainant dans un coin de sa bibliothèque, quelques documents important pour les enfoncer sans aucun soin dans un sac à dos bleu foncé. Il mit ensuite ses boucles et ses piercings d'oreilles avant de jeter son sac sur son dos.

_"__Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that hiiiiiiiiiiigh"_

Il repassa par la cuisine pour prendre un petit encas et trouvant une pomme et un paquet de _Barquettes trois chatons _haussa les épaules avant de les enfoncer avec le reste de ses affaires au fond de son sac.

_"__OOOoooooooOOOOOOh _

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going soloooo"_

Aurélien se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir orné de pins colorés de son entrée. Une fois qu'il eut fini de s'auto-complimenter il se fit un petit sourire enjôleur et ouvrit grand sa porte d'entrée braillant aussi fort qu'il put:

_"__WAAAAAAAaaaaaaake me up before you go-goooooo_

_Take me dancing toniiiiiiiiiiiiight_

_Wake me up before you go-go, don't you daaaaaaare to leave me hanging on like a_

_yo-yoooooooo_

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_Take me danciiiiiiiing"_

Il ignora son voisin monsieur Michel le retraité qui pesta, comme tout les matins, contre l'insupportable capharnaüm du brun.

_Boom-boom-boom_

Il claqua la porte trois fois pour le rythme avant de la verrouiller et de dégringoler les escaliers en ricanant sous les menaces d'expulsion du vieux Michel.

Une fois assis au volant de sa voiture Orléans sortir un disque de sa boite à gant:

"Bon! En route pour le travail!"

La vielle twingo beugua un moment alors que le brun faisait chauffer le moteur qui rugit dans un bruit formidable alors que le brun se mit à hurler en démarant:

_"__I'm on the hiiiiiiighway to heeeeeeeeeell_

_On the hiiiiiiighway to hell_

_Hiiiiighway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to heeeeeell!"_

* * *

**Et sa sonnerie de téléphone professionnel est "I Hate My Job" de JbDubs xD**

**Pauvre Monsieur Michel n'empêche d'avoir un voisin pareil.**

*Petit clin d'oeil à Simple Demoiselle ;D


	15. Bourges, c'te folle

**On m'avait demandé pourquoi je ne développais pas un peu plus certains de mes personnages, notamment Bourges, Dreux et Blois. ET DANS MON IMMENSE GENTILLESSE JE VOUS ACCORDE VOTRE SOUHAIT.**

**Du coup aujourd'hui un petit OS pour vous faire découvrir la ville de Bourges, AKA a première de toutes les fangirls françaises. Et une pro de la guitare en plus.**

**Disclaimer: **** Hetalia appartient à Hima-papa et Lucas la région Centre appartient à la grande et unique Aristo-Barjo (aller lire ses fictions, ses perso sont tous adorables)**

**Personnages:**

**Centre: Lucas**

**Montargis: Marc**

**Bourges: Isabeau**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Vendôme: Bastien**

**Chartres: Charles**

**Mention de Dreux, Chambord, Blois et Tour. On va dire que Châteauroux s'est noyé dans les toilettes.**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

C'était un jour de réunion régionale tout à fait habituel dans le Centre. Lucas, la région elle-même, envoyait des sms à son petit-ami ligérien dans son bureau laissant seuls ses petits chef-lieux et villes les accompagnant -autrefois il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'exclure celles-ci des réunions normalement privées mais comme personne n'a jamais pu déchiffrer les pattes de mouches noircissant les rapports de l'orléanais, Vendôme fut accepté comme scribe officiel très vite suivit de Dreux, Chambord et Montargis que le pauvre Lucas fut bien obligé d'accepter, limitant tout de même les invités à un par chef-lieu.

La première réunion de la journée achevée, il avait autorisé ses collègues à prendre une pause et ceux-ci s'étaient vite éparpillés entre les machines à cafés, la salle des archives, les toilettes ou des coins plus calme de la salle de réunion. C'était d'ailleurs au fond de celle-ci que Bourges, petite brune représentant le chef-lieu du Cher, s'était assise pour coller ses dernières photos de son Eau-Thé-Pet comme elle disait, l'OrléParis, dans son 24052000ème album dédié entièrement à cette cause. Elle passait ainsi calmement son temps attendant que sa chère Dreux reviennent avec son café-au-lait.

Malheureusement le calme ne durait jamais bien longtemps, même dans la plus paisible des régions de France.

Montargis soupira lorsque l'auto-proclamé Véritable Capitale Française, ou plus communément Orléans, entra dans son vacarme habituel claquant avec toujours autant de vigueur la pauvre porte contre le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé.

Bourges et Orléans dans la même salle avait toujours fait des étincelles, la première ayant été destituée de son titre de capitale lorsque sa région fut fusionnée avec celle du second qui ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler. Ensuite, ils étaient tout les deux de nature bruyante et rancunière. Alors lorsque le brun se rua en ricanant sur la berruyère suivi de près par Vendôme inquiet qui semblait le dissuader du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire une nouvelle connerie, Marc se massa l'arrête du nez en soupirant avant de farfouiller dans les poches de son jean pour en sortir deux boules quies.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugeoiiiiiise!" minauda d'un ton mielleux le brun en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Isabeau qui se crispa instantanément. Derrière lui, Vendôme semblait s'être résigné à aller chercher la trousse de secours qui servira surement dans peu de temps.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! Orduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" railla-t-elle à son tour.

"Toujours à donf' sur tes collages bizarres, là? T'es au courant que Paris et moi on est juste pote hein?"

Orléans fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna un peu par sécurité lorsque Bourges releva vers lui des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

"NE CRITIQUE PAS MON OTP! _WAÏ DOU YOU DOU DISSE TOU MI?_ "

"T'es terrifiante." se constata-t-il en retroussant son nez.

"Tu devrait te regarder dans un miroir, t'es plus blanc que ton propre foutre."

Aurélien rougit brutalement malgré lui.

"T'ES PAS CENSÉ SAVOIR DES TRUCS PAREILS!"

"Quoi? Parce que c'est vrai en plus?" pouffa la brune le regard brillant et moqueur.

"Ce-C'n'est pas la question!"

"Oh, mon pauvre petit _Cenabum _serait-il par hasard gêné?" Le sourire de Bourges faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête. Elle savait qu'il détestait ce nom, préférant s'appeler Aurélianum pour se distinguer de sa mère qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément. Elle appuyait là où cela faisait le plus mal.

"Je ne suis pas Cenabum. Et la ferme connasse." marmonna l'orléanais en croisant les bras. Il tentait vainement de faire disparaitre les rougeurs qui brulaient ses joues, parfois il détestait vraiment être aussi pâle que le cul d'Angleterre.

"C'est parce que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache? Roh mais je vais y remédier à ton petit problème, moi!" commença tout sourire la petite brune en se mettant debout sur sa chaise, utilisant son album de collage enroulé comme haut-parleur.

"ISABEAU JE T'INTERDIS DE-"

"HEY CHARTRES!" héla-t-elle à travers la salle se satisfaisant de voir le visage de la préfecture se décomposer. "TU SAVAIS QU'AURÉLIEN ÉTAIT PLUS BLANC QUE SON FOUTRE?"

Orléans sentit le regard menaçant et blessé de Charles se poser sur son dos. Bourges savait aussi que les relations amoureuses orléano-chartroises étaient compliquées et adorait ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. D'autant plus que voir le brun se prendre éternellement des râteaux était un spectacle fort intéressant selon elle.

Désespéré et vaincu, celui-ci se laissa retomber mollement sur une chaise alors que la brune se rassit en tailleurs -comme elle le faisait toujours pour éviter que l'orléanais lui rappelle que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol- rouvrant son album pour continuer ses collages.

Un long silence passa seulement brisé par la conversation animée entre Chambord, Blois et Tour dans le couloir adjacent.

"Eh Bourges" soupira Orléans en se tournant verre celle-ci.

"Quoi?"

"T'sais quoi?"

"Ben non j'sais pas."

"Heureusement que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant."

Surprise et pas sûr d'avoir bien comprise la remarque Isabeau releva ses yeux vers son supérieur.

"Ça veut dire quoi ça?" demanda-t-elle méfiante.

"Ben sinon ils auraient dû se taper LA blague toute leur vie!"

De plus en plus confuse, la berruyère se tourna complètement vers l'orléanais.

"Quelle blague?" Elle fronça des sourcils s'attendant au pire.

"Eh bien, tu sais, THE blague!"

"Mais non je ne sais pas! Quelle blague à la fin!"

"Ben, la célèbrissime "Eh! Ta mère est tellement petite que même ses cheveux puent des pieds!" évidemment, jeune hobbit joufflue!"

"… Cours. Vite et loins."

* * *

Lorsque Vendôme revint dans la salle après avoir croisé Chartres furieux dans les couloirs il eut la triste, mais ô combien intéressante, surprise de retrouver son meilleur ami ligoté et pendu au plafond en caleçon tandis que Bourges, debout sur une chaise placée sur la table, lui frappait violemment l'entrejambe à l'aide de sa guitare. Le pauvre orléanais tentait vainement de se défendre en battant ses jambes nues dans l'air.

"RECONNAIS MA SUPRÉMACIE!"

"JAMAIS! Je sui capitale régionale et je le resterai!"

Un rire diabolique suivit.

"PREPARE TOI À MOURIR!"

Trouvant que c'était très probablement le moment d'intervenir s'il voulait récupérer son ami sain et sauf, Bastien intervint, calmant Bourges en lui promettant de lui envoyer quelques clichés de Paris et Orléans.

L'effet fut immédiat. Isabeau reprit son regard de fan compulsive enragée et descendit comme promis son "Uke".

Une fois le brun à terre et libérés de ses liens ainsi que Brouges partie annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa petite-amie Dreux, Vendôme tendit son portable à Orléans:

"Désolé, mais va falloir que tu rappelles Paris…"

Et Orléans pleura sa capacité à pouvoir marcher durant les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

**Bourges semblait être pour moi une ville assez jeune et pleine de vie du coup j'ai décidé qu'elle aurait des obsessions bizarres comme la plupart des jeunes, et donc son truc c'est le OrléParis qu'elle shippe à mort alors que les deux idiots en question ne s'aiment pas comme ça, haha. Les fangirls...**

**Sinon sa passion pour la musique vient du Printemps de Bourges.**

**La première personne a reviewer aura le droit de choisir le personnage central du prochain OS~**

**(Choix entre Orléans, Chartres, Vendôme, Tour, Blois, Chambord, Montargis, Châteauroux, Bourges, Dreux ou encore mes OCs des Yvelines ou du Sud à la limite.)**


	16. Modern Bromance

**Aloha~ **

**À la demande d'_Olotie_ aujourd'hui ce sera sur nos amis du Sud, j'ai nommé Biarritz et Toulouse.**

**Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur une simple Bromance, pas un couple amoureux ou des amis avec ****intérêts, parce que OUI les Bromances existent! **

***Attrappe son meilleur ami***

**Lui et moi on est pas en couple!**

**/C'était le moment de plainte quotidienne/**

**Disclaimer: **

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, Hima-papa est notre maitre à tous. **

**Je me suis aussi librement inspirée de "BFFF" du groupe Bowling for Soup.**

**Personnages:**

**Biarritz: Xabier (Xabi)**

**Toulouse: Zacharias (Zach)**

**Mention rapide de l'épisode où ces deux-là mènent la Sainte guerre de la chocolatine contre Marseille et de Bordeaux.**

**Bonne lecture, daze~**

* * *

Xabier sprintait à travers le terrain rendu boueux par la pluie fine qui était tombée quelques jours auparavant. Cela ralentissait sa course, engourdissant ses baskets dans la masse semi-liquide et molle dans lequel son corps s'enfonçait à chaque pas. Il entendait derrière lui Zacharias pester en occitan contre le "jus de terre" froid qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures et Xabi éclata de rire. Ce petit moment d'inattention lui valu un magnifique plaquage de Toulouse entrainant les deux fous du rugby tombèrent au sol.

"ET C'EST UNE NOUVELLE FOIS C'EST TOULOUSE QUI ÉCRASE LES BARROTS!" hurla le grand brun en entamant sa danse de la joie.

"Roh, ça va. Tes jambes sont plus longues que les miennes en même temps, encore heureux que tu cours plus vite que moi." marmonna le second en se relevant à l'aide de ses coudes pour s'assoir plus confortablement. Il donna un léger coup de poing sur l'arrière de la tête de son ami, encore avachi ventre au sol et les mains autour de sa taille. "Et lâche-moi, steup', que je puisse aller chercher ma bouteille."

Zacharias effectua un roulement vers sa gauche, s'allongeant tout bonnement en étoile sur l'herbe boueuse, profitant de sa fraicheur pour reprendre son souffle. Malgré sa petite taille et toutes les pics qu'il lui lançait, il devait reconnaitre que Xabier courrait très vite. Il leva ses yeux vers son ami qui buvait goulument, adossé contre la rambarde entourant le terrain. Le toulousain étouffa un ricanement. Alors comme ça il courrait assez vite pour que le basque pourtant habitué aux canicules soit obligé de boire autant?

Sentant que son ami le regardait, le-dit basque arca un sourcil, plongeant son regard noir intense dans celui olive de l'occitan.

"Quoi? J'ai une tache sur mon nez?"

"Une tache de boue en effet." sourit malicieusement Zacharias en se relevant à son tour. Il attrapa rapidement d'une main agile sa bouteille dans son sac avant de s'adosser sur la rambarde de métal blanc aux côtés du petit brun.

"Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi."

Toulouse ricana malgré lui cette fois. Biarritz avait vraiment le sang chaud et s'énervait souvent pour un rien. Parfois il se demandait comment Bordeaux arrivait encore à lui parler normalement alors que le barrot avait littéralement planifié plusieurs attentats sur celui-ci pour avoir volé sa place de préfecture régionale après la récente réforme. Il savait tout cela parce que lui-même avait aider le basque à tout mettre en place. Pour sa défense, faire tourner Bordeaux-le-pédant en bourrique était une activité fort amusante et il pensait sincèrement que juste pour le faire chier Xabier devrait devenir la préfecture. Après tout les bordelais n'avaient même pas de Starbucks, alors comment pouvait-on considérer Bordeaux comme une ville?***** Vraiment.

Il se laissa glisser à nouveau jusqu'au sol, admirant évasivement le terrain de rugby où ils aimaient s'entrainer à deux, très vite rejoins par Biarritz. Un moment passa où juste les cigales chantant en cette fin d'après-midi brisaient le silence agréable entre les deux hommes.

"Eh Xabi." souffla au bout d'un moment Toulouse sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

"Quoi Zach?" répondit l'autre de la même manière.

"T'es mon meilleur pote." commença le toulousain avant de s'arrêter un moment comme pour peser la véracité de ces mots. finalement il réitéra, "Ouaip, mon meilleur pote au monde."

Pris de court, Xabier se contenta de le regarder surpris.

"Avec toi les même moments chiants deviennent géniaux." continua l'occitan regardant toujours nonchalamment au loin. "C'est contre toi que j'aime le plus jouer au rugby, avec toi que les excursions pour faire chier Marseille et Bordeaux sont les plus drôles, et tu m'as même fait apprécier des trucs que je détestais avant, type aller en boite ou surfer."

Il tourna son visage vers son vis-à-vis et lui fit un sourire sincère. Biarritz lui ne dit pas un mot durant un long moment avant de lancer un simple "Toi aussi." et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux vigoureusement. Zacharias ronchonna un peu pour la forme -il détestait qu'on lui touche le visage et encore moins les cheveux.

"T'sais, j'te pardonne même de t'être fait mon frangin." lança-t-il comme vengeance personnelle, s'amusant de voir Biarritz s'étouffer avec ses gorgées d'eau au rappel de sa petite aventure avec Montpellier.

"Ressors pas les vielles histoires comme ça, c'est chiant." se plaignit le pauvre barrot. "En plus, si je ne me trompe pas à l'époque tu m'en avais déjà fait baver en me virant de chez lui à coup de fusil."

"Ah oui! Mais ce n'était pas grand chose." ricana Toulouse au souvenir comique de son meilleur ami à moitié nu courant pour sa vie.

"Pas grand chose? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère? T'as touché ma main gauche!" s'outra immédiatement le petit brun.

"Et alors?"

"Mais je suis gaucher, moi!"

Toulouse éclata de nouveau de rire. Oh oui, il s'en souviendrait toujours de cette fois-là, le pauvre barrot n'avait pas pu écrire pendant trois mois, normalement un seul mais les chirurgiens de l'époque n'étaient pas aussi compétents que ce d'aujourd'hui et avaient encore plus endommagé sa blessure.

"Mais toi, pour ma défense, tu m'as bien attaqué à coup de planche un jour et je me suis cassé la jambe. Et au lieu d'appeler une ambulance tu t'es contenté de te marrer, après ça tu as même osé demander au conducteur de l'ambulance de le laisser à un bar au lieu de m'accompagner aux urgences!"

"Ah! Je l'avais oublié celle-là, tient! Mais c'est parce que je savais qu'en temps que représentant t'allais forcément t'en sortir mon petit Zach!" ricana à son tour Xabier en tapotant le dos de son ami qui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes du basque qui s'offusqua et commença une bataille des coudes.

"Et tu te rappelles la foi, Xabi, où l'on avait fait un concours d'hymnes de rugby roté?"

"Ah, celui où Bayonne avait remarqué qu'on rotait parfaitement en coeur?"

"Ouiiiii! Tu te rappelles de ça aussi?"

"Bien sûr, aussi bien que je sais que tes gouts musicaux sont pourris. Mais ça je te le pardonne, t'es occitan après tout."

"Ça veut dire quoi ça?" fit Toulouse en plissant les yeux.

"Oh mais riiiiiiien!"

Le sourire de Xabier faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

"Eh bien dans ce cas, moi j'te pardonne d'avoir des cheveux de merde." sourit à son tour Zacharias en ébouriffant la tignasse de boucles folles de son ami.

"Tu dis ça parce que toi et ta calvitie z'êtes jaloux de mes bouclettes."

Le regard faussement outré que lui lança le toulousain le fit éclater de nouveau de rire.

"Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu m'as vu à poil sous ma douche?"

"De un, c'était un accident, et de deux, t'es pas mieux tu t'amuses bien à baisser mon maillot en public, surtout quand je parle aux femmes d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu es socialement incapable d'interagir avec le sexe opposé mais ce serait sympa que tu ne m'entraînes pas dans ta solitude." soupira Xabier sincèrement désespéré en se remémorant tout les râteaux qu'il s'était prit par sa faute tandis que son ami, arrivant pas à retenir son rire, pouffait le front poser contre son épaule.

"En fait, on a un peu tout fait ensemble." conclut Biarritz tentant de mettre fin au fou-rire de son ami.

"Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, oui." acquiesça celui-ci en essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

"Tu m'as même aidé à péter des boutons d'acné durant mon adolescence." se souvint le basque en commençant à ramasser ses affaires pour les placer dans son sac de sport blanc et rouge. Comprenant que celui-ci lui disait sans un mot qu'il voulait rentrer Toulouse se mit à ranger sa bouteille à son tour.

"Yep, et toi tu m'as mit de l'aloe verra dans le dos pour mes coups de soleil." répondit-il évasivement.

"Je t'ai aussi aidé à te changer la fois où tu t'es littéralement chier dessus."

"Eh! Tu m'avais presque jeté du haut d'une falaise alors que tu sais pertinemment que j'ai une phobie du vide!"

"C'était pour tester si c'était un mensonge ou pas." se moqua Xabier avec un rictus insolent.

Un poing rencontra violemment son nez le faisant serrer les dents de douleur. Immédiatement le barrot explosif répondit au coup par un autre, attrapant le grand toulousain pour le ramener à son petit mètre soixante-dix. Zacharias ne resta pas en reste et agrippa la taille sans défense de Xabier, qui se mordit la langue en comprenant ce que l'autre voulait faire, et le plaqua avec force au sol. Un sourire victorieux flotta une seconde sur ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait de haut son meilleur ami allongé avant de crier de douleur et de surprise lorsqu'un genoux rencontra ses parties intimes.

Biarritz se releva et s'épousseta simplement en regardant d'un air satisfait Toulouse se roulant au sol en priant les dieux de pouvoir encore avoir des enfants. Celui-ci lui lança un regard orageux et siffla:

"Connard…!"

"Moui, moi aussi je t'aime." ricana Xabi avant de rougir un peu devant le regard enjôleur que lui lançait son meilleur ami, "De façon tout à fait hétérosexuelle bien sûr. Va pas te faire des idées bizarres."

À son tour Zacharias s'exclaffa légèrement.

"Mais bien sûr.."

Il se releva d'un saut et embrassa rapidement le barrot dans le cou avant de se prendre une nouvelle fois un coup de genoux entre les jambes.

Que Dieu ait pitié de sa descendance.

* * *

***Cette réplique vient d'un des épisode du Rire Jaune, sur les parisiens je crois. Ça m'avait bien fait rire alors voilà, p'tit clin d'oeil.**

**Je recommence le même principe qu'auparavant, le prochain OS sera sur le personnage que la première review voudra (Au choix entre mes OCs du Centre, mes OCs des Yvelines et mes OCs du Sud) et je pense que je vais garder ce principe pendant au moins toute ces vacances, c'est à dire cette semaine et la prochaine.**

**Bien sûr si je me sens aussi inspirée par autre chose je posterais un OS en plus, voir la fin de mes fictions *rire gêné***


	17. Ouragan Katrina

**Si vous n'avez pas (encore) remarqué, en ce moment je me fais pas mal chier. Le bon côté c'est que du coup j'écris beaucoup -même si c'est souvent des pseudos song-fics assez idiotes. **

**ET AUJOURD'HUI UN NOUVEAU THÈME QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS (vraiment) ABORDÉ AUPARAVANT!**

***roulement de tambour***

**LA FAMILLE!**

**Parce que mon papa c'est le meilleur! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas**

**/All hail Hima-papa/**

**Personnages:**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Nouvelle-Orléans (en Louisiane): Nola**

**Ile d'Orléans (au Québec): Orlane**

**Vauquois (village Lorrain): Valentin**

**Mention de Bourges, Châteauroux et Chartres.**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Aurélien s'arrêta un instant les mains moites devant la porte blanche au milieu de ce couloir blanc dans ce grand bâtiment blanc aux effluves de javel. Depuis qu'il était arrivé il n'avait vu autour de lui que des maisons détruites englouties par les flots, des malheureux à la rue après avoir tout perdu, des brancards transportant des victimes.

Il se rappela la main de cette gamine perdue qui s'était jetée sur le pantalon de ce grand monsieur bien habillé au milieu des décombres, son petit visage s'enfouissant contre ses jambes essuyant ses larmes contre le tissu alors qu'elle lui priait de sauver sa mère, que les secours essayaient de réanimer. Elle avait levé des yeux brillants de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues caramels rondes et pleines. Le coeur de l'orléanais s'était serré devant ce triste spectacle. À travers les yeux noyés de désespoir de la fillette il avait revu ceux de Nola, sa propre fille à cet âge, lorsqu'elle souffrait de épidémies ravageant sa ville à l'époque, ceux d'Orlane pleurant l'abandon de son père alors qu'elle rejoignait l'Empire de ces salops d'albions, ceux de Valentin retrouvé au bord de la mort après que la guerre est rasée Vauquois de la carte. Mais contrairement à eux, il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose pour la petite serrant ses jambes avec forces et espoir. Alors il s'était contenté de se mettre à genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'un secouriste à l'air grave venait lui annoncé la nouvelle fatidique. Dans ces moments là Aurélien haïssait d'être immortel et pourtant si impuissant face au malheur humain.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une quinte de toux terrible de l'autre côté de la porte blanche, une de celles qui nous arrachaient les poumons et brulaient la gorge. Inspirant profondément il leva une main tremblante et toqua. Trois fois exactement, des petits toquements sourds contre le bois qui plongèrent le couloir dans un lourd silence. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'orléanais retint sa respiration, stressé au possible.

"Entrez." l'invita finalement une voix claire mais qu'il devina fatiguée. Sans un mot il entrouvrit la porte, se glissant comme un voleur dans la chambre d'hôpital avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui. Si Bourges ou Châteauroux avaient été là, surement lui se serraient-ils moqués de la perte de moyen du brun face à une simple jeune fille de tout juste vingt ans, assise dans son lit.

Celle-ci avait une silhouette fine aux contours arrondis tout comme son visage de poupée créole. Sa peau d'une jolie couleur café-au-lait avait parfois un reflet rougeoyant témoignant de ses origines métisses contrastait délicieusement avec les frisotis chocolats qui encadraient sa tête. Elle avait un maintien élégant comme celui des grande dame de la cour laissant deviner son éducation bourgeoise typiquement français. Mais ce qui pouvait surprendre chez elle était ses grands yeux ronds et d'une couleur si particulières. Bleus acier, lisse et froid comme la peau d'un requin glissant dans dans la Grande Bleue.

Aurélien resta coi un instant devant l'impression de force et de grandeur que la jeune femme pourtant malade et clouée au lit dégageait encore, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier et rassuré.

S'avançant jusqu'au bord du lit il déposa le bouquet de lys blanc qu'il avait emmené sur la petite table de chevet où étaient entassés des piles de documents administratifs qu'il regarda d'un oeil mauvais. Une main blanche alla se perdre dans les boucles brunes qu'elle caressa avec toute la tendresse du monde.

"Tu dois te reposer Nola. Tu es malade." reprocha-t-il n'arrivant cependant pas à cacher l'inquiétude qui nouait sa gorge.

"Je ne peux pas papa." répondit dans un soupir amusé la jeune femme, "Ma ville entière est inondée. Tu as du voir en arrivant, les pauvres gens sont dans une situation précaire, je dois faire de mon mieux pour les aider."

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux normalement identiques d'Orléans qui là avaient perdu en ardeur pour laisser transparaitre une réelle inquiétude. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il comprenait les larmes pleines de colère de Chartres lorsque dans sa jeunesse il partait à la guerre seulement armé d'une côte-de-maille et d'une pauvre épée, ses reproches lorsque celui-ci passait des jours entiers sans dormir au risque de perdre connaissance à travailler pour maintenir son duché, ses coups lorsqu'il cherchait à protéger ses proches alors que lui-même avait une lance transperçant son flanc. Il se maudissait d'avoir transmis ce trait de sa personnalité à ses enfants.

Il appuya fermement contre les épaules de Nouvelle-Orléans la plongeant malgré elle dans ses draps avant de remonter sa couverture jusqu'au cou.

"Et moi je te demande de dormir jeune fille."

Par habitude il avait reprit son ton de père ennuyé par les enfantillages de son ainée.

"Mais papa je dois travailler!" protesta d'ailleurs celle-ci en gonflant ses joues et en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Orléans ricana devant la conduite de sa fille. Cela lui rappelait tant de bon souvenir en compagnie de ses chers Nola, Orlane et Valentin.

Après un énième soupir, il attira du pied un tabouret et s'assit au chevet de l'américaine. Il attrapa quelques documents au hasard -faisant au passage une grimace intérieur lorsqu'il remarqua que ceux-ci étaient écrit en anglais- et un stylo.

"Je vais le faire pour toi."

"Mais-"

"Chut. Tu dors."

"Et ton travail papa?"

"Je me débrouillerais, toi tu dors, tu as besoin de repos."

Nola ronchonna un peu devant l'intransigeance paternelle et se retourna dans son lit pour lui faire dos en signe de protestation. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit son père pester contre le système métrique anglo-saxon avant de sortir son smartphone pour faire les conversions.

"Sacré papa…" pouffa-t-elle pour elle-même en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**J'ai lu sur Wikipédia qu'Orléans avait parrainé personnellement la reconstruction de la Nouvelle-Orléans après le passage de l'ouragan Katrina. Et j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable l'image d'un Aurélien papa poule qui s'inquiète pour ses enfants.**

**Ah et Vauquois n'est pas directement son enfant de sang, juste adoptif après la guerre mondiale où la ville d'Orléans a fait reconstruire le village entier après les batailles. D'ailleurs le petit s'appelle Valentin parce cela signifie "vigoureux, plein de force". **


End file.
